El Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: !FIC FINALIZADO! Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese rebelde solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"
1. Nuestra Infancia

**El ****Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado por:**Chiyo Asakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Citigroup Inc, tampoco me pertenece**.**

.

**Summary:**Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese rebelde solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"

**Pareja:** HibarixOc (PersonajexLector mi primer intento, espero lograrlo).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes—xxxx—, pensamientos _—"xxxx"—,_ (N/L) nombre de la persona que lee.

**Capítulo 0****1****:****Nuestra Infancia.**

Acariciaba la cabellera azabache de mi hija mientras dormitaba en mi regazo, luego giraba mi rostro hacia el jardín, sentada bajo un gran sauce. Inglaterra se caracterizaba por su clima helado o hùmedo dependiendo de cual estación se tratara. Mi esposo, jugaba golf. Al fin y al cabo nos jactabamos de un gran hogar, por ser los dueños del 35% de las Acciones de **Citigroup Inc.** Dejé eso de lado para notar una cicatriz que lleva mi pequeña de 11 años en su brazo, lo cual me recuerda a como llegue hasta aquí con mi esposo, el solo recordarlo me da ganas de salir a patear su trasero.

_20 años Atrás (Nueva York):_

Muchos no recuerdan su infancia, lamentablemente para mí no fue así, al contrario, recuerdo cuando llegue al jardín de niños y muchos querían conocerme o saludarme, pero nunca fui de las que mostraban mucho interés en cosas así, les miré sin mucho entusiasmo y tomé un lugar para ver lo que diría la maestra. De esa forma pasaron los días, luego los meses hasta que se cumplió el primer año, bien, no lo negaría tenía 2 amigas, ellas eran más madura que las demás, creo que eso hizo que las aceptara, una era la hija de un piloto de autos de la fórmula 01, su madre era actriz de televisión, eso hacía que ella pasara tiempo sola, no era traviesa como los demás niños harían ya que ¿Quién iba a regañarla? De todas formas, se centró en cosas productivas, en su caso la música. Mientras que mi otra amiga aunque un poco animada también contaba con ese toque serio, su madre murió cuando nació y su padre trabajaba en la bolsa financiera, nuevamente llegaba el caso de padres ausentes, su fuerte eran los deportes, le gustaba correr, era popular, sin embargo rechazaba cualquier invitación a comer con los demás y me acompañaba a conversar sobre cualquier tontería. Un día llegó un niño de ascendencia japonesa, lo presentaron pero él no esperó a que la maestra diera la orden de entrar. Solo pasó y se quedó en el rincón más alejado de los demás, su cabello negro, piel blanco pálido hacia resaltar un poco sobre los demás, aunque lo que hizo su espacio más grande entre ellos fue su mirada, una afilada, ojos azul metálicos que solo trasmitían terror, en mi caso no, yo le miré unos momentos y luego hice como si no hubiese pasado nada…Pero que equivocada estaba, eso marcaría el comienzo de la perdición de mis dias de tranquilidad en ese lugar.

—Vamos a comer bajo el árbol del patio, hace un lindo día.

Yo me quedé observando el cielo mientras asentía a su idea, pero cuando llegamos estaba el chico nuevo recostado mirando a la nada, sin embargo al sentirnos llegar se levantó y con su cara enojada nos echó.

—!Lárguense de aquí mocosas…Están en mi territorio!

Jamás en mi vida, nadie me había hablado de esa manera. Empuje a mis amigas para que se hicieran a un lado y me paré frente a él con mi cara enojada, a mí nadie me decia que hacer.

—!El único mocoso aquí eres tú! ¿Territorio? ¿Acaso eres perro? Nosotras solo venimos a comer, búscate otro lugar para vaguear tonto!

El hizo ademan de agarrarme por la camisa para golpearme, pero se equivocó nuevamente, con un juego de mano fui yo la que lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo tiré al suelo. Le miré retadoramente mientras le hablaba, estaba muy enojada.

—!Waow Veo que sabes pelear…Mocosa!

—¿Que? ¿Creíste que era una niña indefensa? Me enseñan a defenderme de tontos como tù, solo eres un malcriado.

No sé que dije, solo vi que su cara después de portar esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro cambio a una despectiva. Luego a una asombrosa velocidad vino a mí a pegarme, mis amigas gritaron lo que llamó la atención de los mayores. Cuando estábamos jalandonos del cabello (el mas de mi, que yo de él) fuimos separados, yo le grité furiosa que jamàs le hablaria, el solo me miraba con odio. El mismo día mis padres decidieron cambiarme de jardín de niños y esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Pasaron 2 años y entre a primaria, nunca deje de entrenar, no es que fuera buscapleitos, sino que me molestaba en demasía el accionar de los chicos por intimidar a los más débiles, bien, no lo negaré en el fondo disfrutaba darles una paliza para que aprendieran la lección. Se preguntaran por mis amigas del jardín de niños. No las volví a ver. En el resto de la primaria hacia mis trabajos, presentaciones y cualquier otra tarea sola, no es que quisiera ser poco sociable, solo que vivía demasiado tiempo pensado en los entrenamientos, las lecciones de música o cualquier otro curso de mi interés para prestar atención a ver a algún chico o salir a fiestas.

Cuando estaba en la última etapa de primaria conocí a una chica italiana, era de fuerte temperamento, sin embargo su manera de ser me agradaba, me presenté cortésmente, se llamaba Lal Mirch, también entrenaba, me dijo que estaba terminando sus estudios aquí en Estados Unidos por que al graduarse se iria a las fuerzas especiales italianas COMSUBIN. No entendia por que llegar a tanto, sin embargo fue mi amiga tanto en entrenamientos, como en clases de piano y estudios escolares. Un dia entrenabamos y ella regañaba por que estaba distraida.

—! Estas tardando mucho para dar la vuelta en el estadio!

—Lo siento Lal, estoy preocupada por algo.

—¿Un chico? Solo patea su engreído trasero y listo, ya no tendrás por que preocuparte.

—!No es eso Lal! Ufff…Solo que ya estaré en secundaria y aun no decido que hacer con mi vida.

—Es muy pronto para que pienses en eso.

—!No lo creo, ya casi que te vas a Italia y yo ni siquiera he pensado que hacer o por que esforzarme! Estoy aburrida, siento como si me faltara algo. -Dije mientras me sentaba en una banca del estadio en el que Lal y yo entrenábamos hacia ya 6 meses. Ella miraba el atardecer y soltó una sonrisa.

—Se que lo que te hace falta es mas concentración para tu entrenamiento, sin embargo mas que eso te hace falta un rival.

—¿Un rival? -Pregunté extrañada, ya que no lo había pensado, simplemente no lo imaginé, ella se volvió a verme mientras elevaba la botella de agua y cuando los rayos del sol dieron contra la botella crearon la desfragmentación de la luz o los 7 colores del arcoíris.

—Sí, ese ser que te motive a seguir solo por que deseas derrotarlo, nunca te cansaras de él, por que será la razón de tu lucha para avanzar. Tú, necesitas a alguien así.

—No lo sé, pero creo haber encontrado a alguien así, sin embargo no volví a verlo.

—Entonces sigue buscándolo, si lo encuentras nuevamente no lo alejes, lucha contra él y verás de lo que te hablo. -Yo le sonreí un poco, a veces cuando se emocionaba era muy graciosa, sería una capitana terrible cuando se graduara, muchos caerían con sus entrenamientos espartanos. Si, ella no tenía piedad ni siquiera de mí.

Dicen que el tiempo es relativo, para mí fue muy corto en este caso, ya que al llegar la graduación fue que despedí a la única compañera con la cual compartía mis tristezas y alegrías.

_Presente (Inglaterra):_

Salí de mis cavilaciones al sentir que me observaban; Voltee a ver a mi esposo, el cual tenía un aspecto imperturbable, pero sus palabras a veces eran tan toscas.

—Vamos adentro se hace tarde y despierta a la herbívora

— !Cállate idiota! Ella disfruta una siesta tranquila después de salir del infernal entrenamiento al cual le sometiste.

— ¿Estas enojada por qué no te dejé participar?

— ¡Eres solo un perro que ladra! -Dije molesta, me puse de pie para tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla adentro de la mansión, di unos pasos volteándome, encarándolo con ferocidad.

— Si no te amara demasiado ¡juro que te haría pedazos y volvería a reconstruirte para volverlo hacer! ¡Bastardo engreído! -Él me miró mientras sonreía con sorna y yo aún más molesta y un poco sonrojada me adentraba a mi hogar.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Cha chaaaá! Primer capítulo, Reto FicxFic" Paz ds xzb" Hahaha! ¿Qué tal? Como me dijiste que te gustaba la pareja ColloneloxLal los colaré en el fic. Bien, a pesar de que me pediste al Hibari adolescente de él tratara en la historia, pero me pareció empezar por el final ¿Por qué? Pues es una mala costumbre que no se me quiere quitar hahaha! Bien espero te guste y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n—n…


	2. La Adolescencia

**El ****Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado por:**Chiyo Asakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Citigroup Inc. Tampoco me pertenece.

**Summary:**Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese lobo solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"

**Pareja:** HibarixOc (PersonajexLector mi primer intento, espero lograrlo).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes—xxxx—, pensamientos _—"xxxx"—,_ (N/L) nombre de la persona que lee.

**Capítulo 0****2****:****La Adolescencia.**

Luego de acomodarla en su cama y de colocarle unas vendas en su brazo, apague la luz y la miré una vez mas.

—Dulce sueños mi pequeña

Al cerrar la puerta, mi esposo me esperaba al final del pasillo. Sus característicos ojos cerrados y semblante tranquilo me recordaron cuando estábamos en la secundaria, jamás esperé volver a verle, mientras me dirigía hacia él, las imágenes de mi pasado regresaban sin tregua alguna.

_10__ años Atrás (__California__):_

Luego de la despedida de LalMirch le pedi a mis padres mudarme de New York a Los Ángeles; aunque era contrario a mis gustos, queria ir a un lugar cerca de la playa. Pronto me inscribí en una secundaria pública ¿Qué? ¿Creen que soportaría a los niñatos ricos de alli? No, incluso siendo mis padres gente acaudalada, siempre mostré un perfil totalmente diferente al de ellos, gracias a LalMirch me volví adicta a las peleas callejeras, digamos, era mi otra vida en ese lugar. No voy a negarlo, no fue fácil tener que crear dos identidades para sentirme tranquila o tratar de matar ese aburrimiento que tanto le decía a mi amiga que sentía. En fin, para ese tiempo estaba acostumbrada al lugar, tenía mis vías para salir y regresar a casa, conocía un poco a los vándalos del lugar, al fin y al cabo con ellos negociaba alguna de mis peleas. Me hice amiga de un grupo de chicos "2 chicas y 3 chicos" Me agradaban, lo malo era cuando uno de ellos, George, salía con idioteces y al final lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo K.O.

En algunos fines de semana dejaba mis cosas "Peleas" de lado para distraerme con mis nuevos compañeros, ellos eran: Marie, George, Katty, Will y James, íbamos a la playa a disfrutar, bueno ellos a disfrutar de las aguas, los juegos de playa y yo simplemente tomaba una siesta bajo el paraguas.

—¡Hey! ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos! No a vaguear – Sin hacer esperar a James le contesté –Disfruto más de la brisa, además no me necesitas para ganar, aparte no quisiera robarte el triunfo y así podrías presumirlo a Marie, así te confesarías de una buena vez.

Los demás abuchearon alegres mientras los dos implicados se sonrojaban mientras veían al suelo. Luego de pasar una agradable tarde, nos despedimos, ellos insistieron en acompañarme pero me neguè rotundamente. Me fui a la estación mas cercana pensando que me encontraria a algunos de los chicos de pañuelos verdes, necesitaba preguntarles para cuando estaba pautada la próxima pelea, entonces vi a lo lejos a alguien los golpeaba fuertemente, no quise involucrarme ya que no era mi asuntó, tomé el camino mas largo a casa. Al llegar, tomé un baño y me acosté, mas no podía sacarme de la cabeza quien seria capaz de atacar a la banda, eran reconocidos por ser numerosos y peligrosos, una vez se interpusieron en mi camino y al verme pelear el líder me prometió dejar las cosas así si aceptaba entrar a su club de pelea, lo pensé solo un momento, estaba aburrida así que dije acepté, claro con el permiso de castigar al iluso que se pasara de listo. Bien, ya no dejaria entretenerme con tonterias, tenia una prueba mañana de matematicas y no es que fuese mala en la materia, sino que al maldito profesor le caia de la patada, siempre buscaba la forma de reprobarme, sin embargo no había podido hacer nada para echarme de su clase.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Otro dia, la misma rutina con la diferencia de que uno de los de la banda de pañuelos verdes me dijo que tuviera cuidado, andaba un adolescente peligroso en la zona y a pesar de estar revisando la zona era muy escurridizo. Le hice señas de que estaba bien, al fin y al cabo las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo eran mi especialidad, en eso recordé a LalMirch, ella tiempo despues de marcharse me dijo que aprobó rapidamente y ya era Sargento en el cuerpo militar italiano, tenia a un alumno muy cabeza hueca que se hacia llamar Colonello, tambien me recordaba en cada carta que si ya habia encontrado a esa persona que volvería mis aburridos días en acción pura, en cada una le decía que no. Bien, llegue a la secundaria y vi mucho alboroto y de paso algunos chicos estaban ensangrentados, en eso Marie y Katty me abordaron con el informe matutino.

—(N/L) !Paso algo horrible, un chico asiático llego de la nada y golpeo a los de la sección superior solo por que estaban recostados a un árbol del patio!

—¿Un chico Asiático?

—!Si, es muy sexy pero demasiado peligroso, usó unos palos metálicos para golpearlos!

—Tonfas Marie, se llaman tonfas de metal, sin embargo (N/L) me asombró la manera en que las manejo para apalearlos a todos.

—¿Me dices que un solo chico golpeo a todos los demás que vi salir ensangrentados?

—Si…

Era extraño, sin embargo algo comenzó a despertar mi interés, había alguien fuerte en la escuela, y para colmo atrevido ¿Cómo se le ocurría armar alboroto? Seria reprendido por la policía, bueno las empuje adentro del instituto, ya era hora de entrar a clases y no llegaría tarde por un mero chisme como ese. Bueno, pensé que seria una mañana tranquila pero el colmo fue encontrarme con que presentarían a un nuevo alumno, no era normal que a mitad de curso se inscribiera alguien.

—!Silencio clase, hoy llega un nuevo estudiante de New York, se que es mitad de curso pero sus excelentes calificaciones permitieron el traslado!

El profesor hizo señas y entonces un joven entró, cabello negro azabache, piel pálida pero al ver su rostro podría jurarles ahora mismo que quería solo salir corriendo de mi asiento y molerlo a golpes hasta el cansancio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los chicos raros, rebeldes o solitarios tenia que ser el? Después de tantos años no podía creer que el destino fuese un bastardo conmigo, el se presento rápidamente y con su característico egocentrismo.

—Soy Kyoya Hibari y si no quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte les recomiendo hacer silencio.

Nadie hizo más ruido, el silencio incluso dejo sin habla al profesor encargado. Yo por mi parte no quise mirarlo, no por que me viera, sino porque ya estaba a punto de saltarle y matarlo, eso se merecía por lo ocurrido cuando estábamos más pequeños. El profesor continuo con la clase, el miraba con atención lo explicado y yo solo miraba el maldito reloj esperando que se hiciera la hora de salida para largarme de allí. Mis amigas me miraban extrañas de mi actitud, no sabían por que no divulgaba así de fácil mi pasado, a la única que le comente al respecto fue a LalMirch y ella estaba en Italia. Al fin había sonado la campana, Marie y Katty cuando iban a acercarse a mi, yo salí a toda prisa de aula, tenia que irme de allí, me ahoga con su sola presencia, que desastre, no quería cambiarme de curso a estas alturas y nuevamente quedarme sin compañeros, cuando casi llegaba a la salida James me alcanzó preocupado por mi acción.

—!Oye (N/L) ¿Por qué saliste así del salón? ¿Acaso conoces a ese chico?

—!No, no lo conozco, tengo que hacer algo y por eso debo irme ya!

—!(N/L) Espera!

No quise decir nada, solo debía regresar pronto a casa y pensar de que manera iba a manejar todo este asunto, era extraño, no sabia por que me había sentido de esa forma. Llegue a casa y me fui directamente a la habitación, tome asiento en mi cama mientras veía la carta que leí hace poco de Lal. La tomé y mis ojos se posaron en esas líneas _¿Ya encontraste a esa persona capaz de volver tus aburridos días en divertidos?_ Mi mente comenzó a divagar y a divagar, volvieron las imágenes de ese chico a mi mente y sudé frio al llegar una nueva respuesta. El era la persona que yo estaba esperando.

_Presente (Inglaterra):_

Llegue hasta la escalinata y el tomó mi mano para seguir al otro extremo del pasillo, nuestra habitación, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que el interpretó de inmediato como maliciosa.

—¿Recordando alguna travesura?

—Tal vez, digamos que esos días en California no fueron tan aburridos cuando tú llegaste.

—!Hmn…Mocosa, tú y tu manada de herbívoros solo eran unos ruidosos!

Reí, no pude evitarlo al recordar esos tiempos pero, sobre todo ese apodo, él nunca lo dejaba de usar en mi, cada vez que podía me llamaba de esa forma, seguimos caminado hasta la habitación pero yo lo jalé un poco al balcón, era una noche clara y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Le miré y sus ojos azul metalizados brillaban intensamente, el sonrió por que sabia que yo tramaba algo.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Cha chaaaá! Segundo capítulo, Reto FicxFic" Paz ds xzb" Hahaha! ¿Qué tal? Ahora estamos en la etapa adolescente y donde se volvieron a encontrar, será un desastre para el siguiente capi donde seguirán las sorpresas. Bien espero te guste y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n—n…


	3. ¿Es un Lobo o un Idiota?

**El ****Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado por:**Chiyo Asakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Citigroup Inc. Tampoco me pertenece.

**Summary:**Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese lobo solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"

**Pareja:** HibarixOc (PersonajexLector mi primer intento, espero lograrlo).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ (N/L) nombre de la persona que lee.

**Capítulo 03:**** ¿Es un Lobo o un Idiota?**

Le dije que se quedara allí mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios. Caminé rapidamente al ropero a buscar una pequeña maleta, no podia contener mi risa, luego me quité las zandalias que cargaba y cuando volvi donde estaba el parado rasgando mi vestido ante su asombrada mirada. Lo hice de manera que me permitiera saltar. Me acerqué nuevamente a él con maleta en mano, mordí mi labio inferior y al sentir la sangre volvi a besarlo para luego saltar ¿De dónde? Pues, claro del balcón, no estaba muy alto sin embargo habia cerca un árbol y me sostuve de una de las ramas mientras seguía riendo.

—! Kyoya! ¿Vendrás o seguirás mirando idiotizado?

Yo seguí adelante, baje del árbol y empecé a caminar al gran patio donde la noche junto a la hermosa luna, daba ese aire que amaba como cuando estaba en Estados Unidos; las oscuras calles de Los Ángeles escondían tantas cosas, incluyendo mis contiendas, era una de las campeonas invictas. Volvia a reír altaneramente, me percaté de que mi esposo me seguía.

—¿Qué estás tramando? Actúas extraño. -Soltó él, me di la vuelta, ya que estábamos bastante retirados de la mansión, no quería despertar a nadie, coloqué el dedo índice en mi boca dando a entender que no debia de ser muy ruidoso.

—Tranquilo, te tengo una sorpresa...Pero debes ser paciente ya que debo cambiarme de ropa.

Al parecer mi labio no dejaba de sangrar, asi que lo mas seguro es que se escurría un poco de sangre por la comisura de mi boca. Él me miraba serio, cosa que cambio cuando comencé a desvestirme delante de él, con suma calma eso si, quería ver si aún era su centro de atención. Primero los vestigios de lo que era un vestido Channel, luego el sostén, abrí la pequeña maleta para sacar un traje negro que había mandado a confeccionar. Lo miré a los ojos y definitivamente lo que vi me hizo reír, él me veía con mucha hambre e incluso dio un paso para acercarse a mi, pero lo detuve de golpe.

—! Quédate allí, aun no termino!

El sacó sus tonfas, se aflojó la corbata ya que aún andaba de traje y sonreía sínicamente, mientras yo subía con sumo cuidado el traje de cuerina negro, el cual iba pegándose a mi cuerpo cuando subía el cierre.

—No cambias, nunca dejas de soprenderme

—¿En serio?

Le contesté mientras sacaba de mi maleta, las botas y unas pequeñas manoplas de acero, regalo de matrimonio de parte de Lal y Colonello. Recuerdo cuando tuve el primer encuentro con él en la secundaria.

_10__ años Atrás (__California__):_

A la final decidí ir al dia siguiente a clases, tenia sueño, no pude dormir pensando en muchas cosas, no aceptaba el hecho de que ese mocoso rebelde estuviese aqui, en mi instituto !Rayos! Ya estaba enojada y ni siquiera habia llegado, tambien estaba el examen y el imbecil del profesor resbaloso, tenia que cuidarme de cualquier artimaña. Cuando salia de la estación de trenes vi a un informante, solo significaba una cosa, ya tenian pautado el dia de la pelea. Bien por mi, necesitaba sacar toda esta rabia acumulada.

—(N/L) Esta noche a las 9PM en el club, es un hombre asiatico, asi que no bajes la guardia.

—¿En serio? Bien, dile que estaré alli, me voy tengo clases.

Sin más seguí mi camino, nuevamente volví a mi semblante tranquilo, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al instituto y se que seria abordada por los chicos despues de mi graciosa huída el día anterior.

—!(N/L)! Aqui, por aqui!

Bien, no me esperaron en el instituto, sino a una cuadra de él. Les hice seña de que los vi y los 4 comenzaron a interrogarme cual ladrón en un centro policial.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque ayer te fuiste tan rápido?

—Es verdad, trate de preguntarte, pero estabas pálida. Todos nos preocupamos.

No pensé que el verlo me alteraria tanto, ellos describieron lo que esteriorice el dia anterior, bueno tendria que inventar algo rápido, jamas iba a admitir que ese idiota estaba perturbando mi tranquilidad.

—Yo, lo siento chicos, ustedes saben mi situación con el profesor Bekker, el esta haciendo lo posible para mal ponerme ante los demas en el instituto, debía irme rápidamente a estudiar para el examen de hoy, a ustedes les entrega pruebas fàciles, las mia son de nivel universitario, por eso debo esforzarme mas, para no darle el gusto de reprobar.

Ellos suavizaron un poco el semblante, solo un poco, sabían lo que pasaba conmigo y ese bastardo. James, fue el primero en explotar.

—!Maldito miserable!, es cierto, todos sabemos lo buena que eres en la materia y sin embargo siempre busca la forma de marginarte, me dan ganas de ponerlo en su lugar

—!Si! Sólo porque resolviste un problema de grado universitario, solo desea sacarte para que no le estorbes.

—Tranquillos muchachos, no hay problemas, estudié y lograré aprobar el examen.

Ellos se calmaron y decidimos partir, la prueba era a primera hora, no podíamos llegar tarde. Al entrar al aula, sentí que se me subia la tensión, el engreido estaba sentado leyendo algun problemario de matematicas, mis amigos y yo lo pasamos de largo para acomodarnos en nuestros asientos, saque algunos apuntes para verificar algunos problemas, pasaba las páginas poco a poco memorizando esas fórmulas, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y veia que estaba sumido en su lectura, volvia mi vista a mis cuadernos, en eso entró el profesor, tras él los demás ya que empezaría la prueba, sin embargo el daba su discusito de la prueba anterior.

—!Buenos días clase! –Saludó - antes de comenzar el examen, entregare los resultados de la anterior

Su vista estaba posada en mi persona, ni siquiera tenia que dar la cara para saber que ese miserable quería burlarse de mi. Terminé de repasar lo del formulario y lo guardé en mi mochila, luego miré al frente.

—Nuevamente todos deben felicitar a (N/L) por su desempeño en su prueba, 100 pts... ¡A ver clase aplauso!

Todos rieron y siguiendole la corriente aplaudieron, yo estaba tranquila, serena por asi decirlo, mis amigos tambien, soportaban las burlas para no perjudicarme, hasta ellos mismo. Pero jamàs pense que el idiota se levantara y sacando unas ¿Tonfas? ¿Que demonios hacia con armas en el instituto? Miró a la clase y sus palabras cargadas de veneno silenciaron de inmediato al salón.

—!Les dije que no hicieran ruido o los morderia hasta la muerte!

El profesor lo señaló indignado por haber echado a perder su burla, le habló fuertemente, les juro que internamente me compadecia de él.

—!Oye ¿Quien te dio permiso de interrumpirme? Estoy habl...

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire, lo siguiente que vi fue al profesor estampado en el pizarron, era ràpido, a duras penas vi como a una asombrosa velocidad le golpeó en el plexo solar, el profesor quedó insconciente, se volteo para mirarnos a todos, señaló a dos compañeros para que se pusieran de pie.

—!Ustedes, vayan y llevenlo a la enfermeria, si no hay, llamen a una ambulancia o lo que sea, solo sàquenlo de aqui y llamen al siguiente profesor de la càtedra que toca!

—!S-Si!

Ambos gritaron y agarraron al moribundo bastardo y lo sacaron de la clase. Por dentro me rebolcaba de la risa ¿Porque? Doble alegria, la primera ese imbecil no lo veria en semanas, asi podria ver la càtedra tranquila, segundo expulsarian al idiota por su accionar. Eso habia sido tan deleitable, el volvio a su asiento y nadie hizo ruido hasta que llegó el director y el proximo profesor para ver lo ocurrido, al ver al joven ambos palidecieron, se disculparon ¿Por el accionar del profesor?

—Joven Hibari, nos disculpamos por el accionar del profesor Bekker, ya que...

—¿Que? !No entiendo! ¿Que esta pasando aqui? !El acaba de agredir a un profesor y de paso trae armas al instituto, ustedes deben expulsarlo no disculparse con el!

Estaba enojada, indignada con lo vivido, el director dió unos pasos para acercarse a mi mientras trataba de calmarme o segùn su parecer, seria yo la proxima lesionada.

—(N/L) El joven Hibari es hijo del Primer Ministro Japones, el tiene inmunidad diplomatica.

Escuchar esas palabras, mas que al darle la cara me miraba tan arrogantemente le di gracias a mi autocontrol, tomé mi mochila y sali del salón mientras soltaba enojada lo absurdo de la situación.

—!No puedo creerlo!, la proxima vez seran que ¿Asesinos o Mafiosos? ¡Me largo!

No se, como que mi hablar siempre ha tenido un efecto negativo en su persona, ya que casi al final del pasillo sentí que me seguia, bien, queria salir del instituto para molerlo a golpes, estaba cansada de su actitud. Bingo, salimos y nos alejamos muchisimo de alli, estabamos en territorio de los pañuelos verdes cuando empece a soltar al aire mas palabras, queria que viniera a mi para golpearlo.

—¿Que haces tras de mi? !Largate a otro lugar y dejame en paz!

El no decia nada, yo seguia caminando hasta un galpón abandonado donde solia entrenar cuando estaba recien llegada aqui. Desde esa distancia que teniamos, podia sentir su sed de sangre, se habia vuelto un tipo peligroso, no cabia la menor duda, sin embargo, yo no era una buena chica, a mas de uno habia dejado en coma permanente, era tan ruin como el, pero esa habia sido la vida que habia elegido seguir. Me acerqué a unas cajas y lancé mi mochila no sin antes sacar mis preciadas manoplas y por la cual habia sido apodada "Silver" Si, para el club de la pelea era la brillante plata que jamás era quebrada, el se detuvo un momento mientras observaba que me colocaba mis armas.

—!Asi que no me equivoque contigo, no eres una débil herbívora dentro de mi territorio!

—!Y veo que tu complejo de perro jamàs desaparecerà!

—¿Me conoces?

—Que fácil es olvidar ¿Verdad? Veamos, algo para recordarte...New York hace 9 años, jardin de niños ¿Recuerdas?

Jà, hubiesen visto la cara que puso el imbecil, claro que lo recordó y ahora yo le había dado más razones para atacarme, sacó nuevamente sus tonfas de su chaqueta y sonreía con sorna.

—!Wow jamàs espere que la mocosa estuviese en esta ciudad, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte!

Bien, eso sonó extraño ¿El me buscaba a mi? Si la razón por la cual fui cambiada de lugar fue por su culpa. A lo seguro notó mi desconcierto ya que nuevamente sonreia, maldito bastardo, ya le haria pagar con creces, necesitaba entrenar para el encuentro en la noche y hoy habia aparecido un excelente saco de boxeo. Ya que él no se movió, decidí atacar, el realizó el movimiento del salón pensando que iba a caer en su juego, pero que equivocado estaba. Cuando levantó su tonfa para golpearme en el addomen detuve su patada con mi brazo y sin perder tiempo le di en la rodilla haciendolo trasbatillar, fue inteligente, a golpearlo no ofreció resistencia para no sufrir mucho daño. Se irguio nuevamente mientras yo mantenia mi distancia para reaccionar.

—!Te morderé hasta la muerte!

—!Por favor, tengo mucho rato esperando a verte en acción y te mueves como una...!

Asi, nuevamente volvia ese rostro enojado, no se, tal vez me llamen loca, pero me encantaba ese rostro enojado, no lo se, su mirada azul metalica se habia vuelto mas intensa que la ultima vez que lo vi. Se volvió más rápido y casi me golpea con una de sus tonfas, sin embargo respondí al ataque, ya que tambien tenía mucho que demostrarle. Con mi puño recubierto detuve una de sus tonfas y estabamos frente a frente.

—!Asi me gusta, muestrame de que estas hecho perrito, o sino patearé tu lindo trasero por hacerme perder mi tiempo, soy una persona ocupada!

—!Hmn...!

Los ataques siguieron, en el transcurso de unos 5 minutos habia alcanzado mi velocidad, los golpes enviados por sus tonfas se estaban haciendo dificiles de eludir, cuando detuve otro recordé nuevamente el combate, debia descansar, por el momento ese calentamiento me habia servido de mucho. El se movió y al lanzar un tonfazo rasgó parte de mi blusa dejando expuesto mi sostén, bien rei internamente ya que se sonrojó mucho, por mi parte estaba acostumbrada por mis combates, pero aproveché para molestarlo más.

—!No sabia que ademas de engreido fueses un miserable pervertido!

Es tan tonto, levantó la mano en señal de que no fue su intención, aproveché ese pequeño descuido, lo golpee en los pies, el perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, me moví rapidamente, tomé mi mochila y corri hasta la salida del galpón.

—!Lo siento perrito, tengo un asunto pendiente en la noche y ya me aburri, tal vez mañana vuelva a practicar contigo...A ver ¿Como se despiden ustedes en Japón? Ah si, Yanee!

Corrí mucho, utilicé todos mis pazadizos y llegue a tiempo para abordar el tren que salia para la ruta de mi casa, entré y al arrancar, pudé verlo jadeando, buscandome, si, el me vió pero era imposible que se embarcara, despues de este pasaba otro en 20 minutos o mas, tiempo suficiente para bajarme en mas de 15 estaciones que estaban en esta ruta. Volvi a mi asiento, pensaba en el encuentro de esta noche, tal vez telefonearia a mi amiga Lal, estaba inquieta, no creo que sea por culpa del imbecil, sin embargo, esta sensacion, es la primera vez que me pasa...No, la primera vez que senti esto fue cuando lo golpee en el jardin de niños, entonces si me agradaba que estuviese cerca !No, es un engreido, lo quiero lejos de mi vida, ahhh no ya me harte de pensar en eso! Tengo que estar serena, es dentro de 6 horas y lo primero que debo tomar es un baño, ademas de cambiarme por que ese pervertido habia rotó mi sueter favorito.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

La noche llegó, un poco calurosa o era el hecho de que estaba con ganas de patear traseros, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentia de esta manera, llegue al club y se escuchaban desde lejos las ovaciones, yo me colocaba mi traje que consistia en un traje de cuerina negro el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura, saqué mis manoplas de plata y las guarde en un bolsillo, aunque en las contiendas tenia derecho a elegir mis armas, estas siempre triunfaban, recogi mi cabello y empecé a salir al cuadrilatero. Los gritos euforicos no se hicieron esperar, su favorita habia salido.

—!Silver...Silver...Silver!

—!Damas y Caballeros esta noche la campeona invicta se enfrentara con un personaje del Oriente Asiatico...Aqui esta Wolf!

Yo quede extrañada, por lo visto era un tipo fuerte, la ovacion era tan grande como la mia. Del otro extremo salió un chico con un sueter con capucha, claro la traia puesta, el publico bajo un poco el volumen y cuando ambos estábamos frente a frente escuché ese singular quejido que no podía sacar de mi mente, claro mi rostro debió de mostrar tal impresión ya que, cuando el retiro la capucha de su rostro seguía con esa arrogante sonrisa mientras sacaba sus armas.

— ¡Hmn... Y pensar que Silver eras tú, esta vez no voy a dejarte ir, es mi gran oportunidad de acabar contigo Mocosa!

—!Tú!

No podía creerlo, evitando por todos los medios molerlo a golpes y resulta que es mi contrincante ¡Bien! Haría el trabajo completo le daría una gran lección, por que esta noche ya no era (N/L) Era Silver, la campeona invicta, ya le daría una lección.

_Presente (Inglaterra):_

Miraba a mi esposo luego de asegurar mis manoplas, el estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabia que me encantaba verlo enojado, sin embargo ese enojo estaba mezclado con lujuria, tenía ganas de hacerme suya en ese preciso instante, yo por mi lado, aunque también quería, pudo mas mi lado sínico, quería hacerlo sufrir por no haberme permitido entrar al entrenamiento, además de que tenia una segunda sorpresa para el.

_¿Listo Amor?

_!Prometo no hacerte demasiado daño, sin embargo fuerzas mi mano y quedaras hecha pedazos!

_¿Eso no fue lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿O si?

Tuve que moverme rápidamente porque se acercó con un golpe con su tonfa para mi abdomen, no podía permitir que me aturdiera de inmediato, yo con una sonora carcajada también salí a la carga, quería sentir una vez más lo que sucedió aquella noche en el club de la pelea.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Cha chaaaá! Tercer capítulo, Reto FicxFic" Paz ds xzb" Hahaha! ¿Qué tal? Como que la Occ es un poco atrevida ¿No? Pues es una carnívora como él como te has dado cuenta, sin embargo lo mejor está por venir. Bien espero te guste y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	4. Rebasando los Limites

**El ****Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado por:**Chiyo Asakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Citigroup Inc. Tampoco me pertenece.

**Summary:**Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese lobo solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"

**Pareja:** HibarixOc (PersonajexLector mi primer intento, espero lograrlo).

**Category**: T

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ (N/L) nombre de la persona que lee.

**Capítulo 04:**** Rebasando los limites.**

Los ataques eran letales, definitivamente él quería dejarme fuera de combate, por mi parte para seguir provocándolo por cada herida que me hacía en los brazos o en mis manos yo me detenía un momento a lamerlas, si, con la adrenalina acelerada y el sabor metálico que solo posee la sangre, lo estaba volviendo loco, él estaba totalmente entregado a su instinto asesino. Nuevamente fui alcanzada por un golpe el cual a pesar de haber bloqueado me envió lejos, rodé en el suelo y quedé de rodillas para erguirme de inmediato, así como yo no le daba descanso, el hacía lo mismo conmigo.

—!Ven aquí herbívora voy a devorarte completamente!

—!Hahaha…Kyoya! ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Yo no soy una herbívora, soy tu rival definitiva, jamás podrás contra mí!

—!Eso lo veremos!

El nuevamente volvió a mí a lanzarme tonfazos y yo los paraba, sabía exactamente los segundos que tardaba entre un movimiento y otro, estaba acostumbrada a sus ataques, incluso el muy bastardo probaba conmigo los nuevos ataques, los que utilizaba con sus víctimas ¿Qué él no era nada más un empresario? Já, esa es la fachada para guardar las apariencias, ante ustedes está el asesino más famoso después de un italiano. Me uní también al trabajo, solo que cuando quedé embarazada, me dedique a mi hija, a la protección de los bienes que teníamos aquí en Inglaterra, siguió con el negocio sabiendo lo riesgoso que era, los enemigos abundaban y no deseaba que mi pequeña viviera lo que sus padres sí. Aproveché un intervalo de tiempo y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y él fue a volar lejos, me detuve un momento, aún resuenan en mi las ovaciones de esa noche cuando sucedió nuestro primer encuentro.

_10__ años Atrás (__California__):_

Aun no salía de mi asombro, ante mi estaba el imbécil, con su cara de ganador y su sonrisa arrogante, apreté mis puños conteniéndome para no abalanzarme hacia él. Formé una sonrisa más arrogante que la de él mientras terminaban de presentarnos. Yo comencé a caminar, el público gritaba a viva voz, luego posé la mirada en él.

—!Las apuestas están cerradas!, ¡Silver la campeona invicta vs Wolf el visitante solitario! ¿Quién ganara?

—!Silver…Silver!

—!Wolf…Wolf!

—!Comiencen!

El cuadrilátero estaba totalmente cerrado con un cercado que estaba cubierto de armas de distintos tipos, a pesar de que habían espadas, hachas, lanzas y esas cosas, no matábamos a los oponentes, sin embargo salían gravemente heridos, así llamábamos menos la atención, fue por eso que también había aceptado, no tendría un cargo de conciencia, aún río por ello. No es cierto habían veces que yo misma me tenía miedo, me sentía tranquila a pesar de dejar en coma a mis oponentes. Ambos caminábamos dentro de la arena, la gente gritaba y mis ganas de atacarlo crecían a cada instante.

—!Perrito! ¿Te quedaras solo mirándome o atacaras de una vez? Contigo ¿Todo tiene que ser tan aburrido?

Amaba mi lado arrogante, descubrí que era la mecha para alterarlo, sus ataques eran implacables, sus ojos llenos de indignación, junto a otros sentimientos, brillaban, nunca había visto algo tan bello, robaba su terreno solo para detallarlos, me gané un tonfazó en mi abdomen el cual me dejo un poco aturdida, pero él no me conocía, así que se detuvo yo aproveche y a una gran velocidad le caí a golpes a los puntos estratégicos, necesitaba alentarlo un poco, me estaba cansando, no podía negar que era un oponente temible. El comenzó a levantarse mientras la gente golpeaba la cerca emocionada por el gran combate, él se limpió la cara por los últimos puñetazos que le di, mis manos estaban llenas de su sangre, les juro que no pude evitarlo, lamí mi puño ante sus ojos, fue una sensación única, yo lo miraba, sus ojos nuevamente cambiaban, quería atacarme, pero sin embargo se contenía, el simplemente observaba todos mis movimientos. Luego me detuve mire la cerca, me dolían un poco los puños, probaría con un arma para parar la de él, mire la cerca y ¡bingo! Entre las espadas había un Jitte, corrí y él fue tras de mí, lo tomé, tenía que quitarle una tonfa para poder apalearlo como se debía, no quería acabar con la pelea pero me estaba cansando, nunca se había prolongado tanto, era la primera vez que la gente no paraba de gritar nuestros alias en el cuadrilátero, él sabía mis intenciones y nuevamente volvía a sonreír con sorna.

—!Hmn…!¿Crees que me quitaras una de mis armas? ¡Caerás primero antes de que eso pase!

—¿Enserio? intentémoslo.

Salimos al ataque al mismo tiempo, sus golpes se volvían más certeros, sin embargo, me estaba mostrado los intervalos entre un movimiento y otro, justo cuando iba hacer mi movimiento con el Jitte irrumpieron en el club, era la policía, una maldita redada !Rayos! Tenía un suéter con capucha, me lo coloque y cuando fui a una de las salidas, le grité al idiota que se había quedado parado mientras la gente huía despavorida para no ser arrestada.

—!Te han salvado los azules, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte perrito!

—!Espera!

Salí corriendo, rompí una de las ventanas, ya los policías estaban rodeando, habían unos 3, no me gustaba encáralos pero tampoco podía ser arrestada, no quería involucrar a mis padres o a mis amigos con mi otra vida. Me moví rápidamente y los dejé inconscientes, no les dio tiempo de sacra sus armas. Seguí corriendo, los golpes que el imbécil consiguió darme los estaba resintiendo en este momento, salté una valla y me encontraba nuevamente en mi sitio de entrenamiento, como estaba marcado por los pañuelos verdes, tendria que estar muy drogado para deambular por estos rumbos, en eso me detuve en un auto chocado, abri la puerta y saque un botiquin de primeros auxilios, saque de inmediato un analgésico de vía, mi vida se basaba en estar herida todo el tiempo, asi que tome clases de paramedico, enfermeria y lo referente a cirugia cuando se trataba de heridas graves como balas o arma blanca. Pasé rápidamente el analgésico por mi brazo, luego con una botella de antiséptico empecé a limpiar mis heridas, esto se iba a ver feo mañana, cerca de la muñeca tenia marcado los golpes de las tonfas que no pude detener con las manoplas, ese imbécil, pude sentir el peso ¿Cómo hacia para moverse rápidamente con ellas? Aun más ¿Qué demonios hacía en el club de la pelea? Tenía que ser reconocido para poder entrar, hablaría con el líder mañana para preguntarle, ya que era muy extraño, el acaba de llegar al lugar. Después de vendar las muñecas y colocarme una en el costado, además del poco de bandas en los rasguños menores decidí ir a casa, había tenido mucho por hoy, además que tendría que soportar a esa sabandija mañana en el instituto.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Odiaba tener la razón a veces, en la mañana llegué más temprano de lo habitual para no tener que aguantar la sesión de preguntas de los chicos, pero lo peor de todo es que no fui la única en pensarlo, el bastardo con complejo de perro ya estaba allí, al igual que yo, tenía vendado uno de los brazos, algunas bandas en la cara y por cómo se marcaba en su playera tenia vendado el abdomen, si yo le patee muy fuerte, me la debía. Lo pasé de largo, me acomodé en mi lugar y saque los libros para ese día, me imagine que por el show del profesor Becker no tendríamos un suplente por algunos días, creo que hoy teníamos un taller con el profesor de Literatura Contemporánea, sentí cuando se levantó y poco a poco sus pasos se dirigían hacia mí, créanme ya estaba molesta por esa simple acción, ya cuando estaba a solo un lugar del mío abrieron la puerta entrando así un grupo de alumnos para tomar asiento, entre ellos mis amigos, cuando vieron que él estaba cerca de mí, empezaron a caminar hasta el lugar, me di la vuelta, y con una gran sonrisa les hice señas.

—!Hola chicos!

—!Por Dios! ¿Qué te paso (N/L)?

—¡Te ves terrible!

—!Parece que hubieses caído del tren!

—No exageren, solo me tropecé y rodé por las escaleras de la casa, no fue grave, así que por eso asistí hoy

—!(N/L) ¿Tuviste algún problema con él?

Observe que el ya había regresado a su asiento, tomo el pequeño libro y su semblante se quedó sereno, ese inútil quería decirme algo pero no pudo por los chicos, bien, a lo seguro hubiese perdido el control y hubiésemos empezado una pelea dentro del salón, por nada del mundo quería que los chicos supieran que yo era una peleadora callejera, ojala lo hiciese por dinero, yo solo lo hacía por mera diversión o simplemente para matar el tiempo, no quería involucrarlos en eso, no quería que se preocuparan por mí. Los miré extrañada y les hice señas de que estaban errados.

—Para nada, no tengo nada que ver con él, cuando ustedes llegaron daba vueltas por el salón pensando algo, yo por mi parte repasaba para el taller de hoy, por cierto ¿Qué fue del baboso de Becker?

—Él tiene 3 costillas fracturadas, una lesión en el hombro y muchas contusiones en su cuerpo, le tomara alrededor de 8 meses o más para recuperarse, por eso te digo (N/L) aléjate de él, sé que no te cayó bien y vimos que el sentimiento es mutuo

James, era el que más se preocupaba por mí, Marie me había dicho que yo le gustaba, sin embargo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, luego empezó a sentir algo por Marie, pero eso no evitaba que el siempre saltara para defenderme, era agradable estar rodeado de amigos así, por eso también los defendería hasta con las ultimas fuerzas de mi ser, no dejaría que nadie los lastimara. Bien, el profesor entro y el taller junto al resto de las clases de la mañana fueron pacíficas. La hora del almuerzo llegó, salí junto a los chicos para comer en el lugar de siempre. ¡Ay Dios! definitivamente me daría un infarto, el perro estaba recostado en el árbol y los chicos se detuvieron, les juro que quería darle una lección allí mismo, pero decidí evitar cualquier disturbio, les indique que había otro lugar y estaríamos más tranquilo, si por que estaba bastante retirado de él.

—!Que sujeto más molesto!, me gusta ese lugar para comer, desde allí puedo ver al estadio mientras los chicos entrenan

—¿!Solo por eso!?

—!Si! Will, tú también deberías estar entrenando

—!Tú también! George, debes ser un gran futbolista

—!Katty!

Todos rieron, yo también lo hice, nos sentamos a comer algo ligero mientras nos preparábamos para el siguiente turno, ellos estaban muy entretenidos para no notar que él estaba encima de unos de los edificios mirando a nuestra dirección. Se lo dejaría claro, que a mis amigos no los molestara si no quería morir de verdad, olvidaría que es un crimen cegar una vida y lo mataría. Cuando finalizaron las clases se me hizo imposible que los chicos no me acompañaran, todos me siguieron hasta la estación, cuando la puerta del tren se estaba cerrando el imbécil se montó dejando a los demás chicos gritando, yo lo miré con ganas de torcerle el cuello, el en cambio mantenía una cara divertida, tomé mi móvil y llame a los chicos.

—!James!

—"_(N/L) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño?" _

—Nada, solo quiere hablar conmigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, vayan a casa los telefoneare a todos en la noche

—_E-Esta bien (N/L) No lo provoques, él es peligroso, hablamos luego_

Colgué la llamada y guardé el móvil, aún muy enojada le hablé, no tenía tiempo que perder con él, debía saber que había pasado anoche, además que necesitaba investigar más sobre como llegó al club.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

—Wao estas bastante enojada

—Créeme, no querrás saber quién soy cuando estoy enojada

—He tomado una decisión –me vio intensamente, permitiendo que mis pensamientos no fluyeran por mi boca en ese momento —a partir de ahora me perteneces y no dejare que nadie más se te acerque

Bien, creo que aquí todo se tornó muy extraño…Nuevamente, además de tratarme como un objeto me dijo ¿Qué le pertenezco? Él solo sonreía, pero créanme, fue inconscientemente. Le caí a golpes, él no pudo defenderse por que jamás espero que le cayera encima. No tenía las manoplas, sin embargo, no sentía dolor, solo quería matarlo allí mismo, estaba loco, desquiciado y yo tambien, la seguridad del tren me arrastró lejos, cuando el levanto la cara estaba todo ensangrentado, yo no podía controlar la respiración, la fuerza que había aplicado fue demasiada carga para mi cuerpo y lo miraba con furia, solo quería matarlo, nada más pasaba por mi mente.

—!Maldito bastardo!, ¡eres solo un engreído que cree que lo puede tener todo a su merced! pero estas equivocado, no soy un objeto, soy una persona, ¡TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!

Grité lo último mientras seguía forcejeando, él se quedó mirándome, limpió nuevamente su rostro y cuando el tren hizo la primera parada se bajó, el de seguridad me soltó y yo caí sentada al suelo, estaba temblando, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un extraño calor en la cara, solo deseaba llegar rápido a casa. Al diablo lo que había pasado con el líder y su club, solo quería llegar a casa, a encerrarme en mi habitación, no me importaba si faltaban 3 estaciones más, me bajé por que no soportaba las miradas en mi persona, ya que mis manos estaban llenas de sangre. Casi me tiré por esa puerta, salí corriendo no quería mirar a ningún lado, pase varios sectores que eran de los pañuelos amarillos, gracias al cielo no me encontré con ninguno, al fin pude divisar el lugar donde me estaba quedando, lo siento olvide decirles que estaba viviendo sola, a mis padres no les gustaba ese sector de la ciudad, por eso se fueron a vivir a Berbely Hills. Entre a la casa, subí a la habitación solté la mochila, tomé la toalla y entre al baño, no me molesté en quitarme la ropa, solo abrí la regadera y me senté en la tina esperando que el agua helada calmara todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sus palabras sonaron tan toscas, carente de sentimientos, fueron frías al igual que su mirada. Empecé a quitarme las vendas, la ropa y cuando me puse de pie noté que aún no dejaba de temblar, maldito bastardo me las iba a pagar todas. Luego del baño, baje a cenar algo, llame a los chicos para decirle que estaba bien y que mañana no iría a clases debido a que mis padres me visitarían, ellos no dijeron nada pero me hicieron prometer que el día siguiente a ese nos viéramos en el instituto.

—Me duelen las manos, mañana papá y mamá vendrán a casa...Que el cielo me libre de esta pesadilla, empezaran a molestarme por las heridas, tendré que maquillarlas.

Me miré nuevamente las muñecas, aun estaban moradas, el costado habia mejorado gracias a un unguento casero, receta marca Lal, ah cierto, habia quedado en llamarla pero no lo haria ese dia, tenia mucho trabajo. Dejé todo en orden, escondi algunas cosas, incluyendo medicinas y herramientas de entrenamiento, la casa parecia una mansion. Por fin suspiré, me fui a la cama, no tuve tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido, ya solo deseaba cerrar mis ojos.

_Presente (Inglaterra):_

Mi esposo ya me estaba acorralando, pensé que ya me habia acostumbrado a sus exagerados entrenamientos, sin embargo no fue asi.

—!Ya casi te tengo!

Creanme, ese comentario me saco de mis casillas, nuevamente olvidé que estaba un poco cansada y recuperé parte de mis fuerzas, en dos oportunidades le di en el rostro para que no fuese tan odioso. Nuevamente un tonfazo me dio en el brazo, a pesar de no ofrecer resistencia casi me lo inmoviliza, me echè para atras y el se detuvo nuevamente.

—!Esa parte rebelde es la que amo de ti!

—!Y yo odio esa engreída actitud de pertenencia!

—!Tú eres mia, siempre lo serás y ni la muerte podrá separarnos!

Estaba abochornada, él sabía cómo descontrolarme, apreté mis puños y me le avalancé comenzando otra vez la lluvia de golpes, no podia dejarlo ganar, a ese perro jamás.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Cha chaaaá! Cuarto Capítulo, Reto FicxFic" Paz ds xzb" Uy! El siguiente es el gran final! ¿Qué les pareció lo acontecido? Mis queridas lectoras ¿Qué creen que pasará con el carnívoro y ustedes? Si, ustedes, ya que parte de esa personalidad es el aditamento necesario para ser la pareja del Gran Hibari Kyoya. Por cierto me disculpo de lo OC que salió la escena de Kyo-kun en el salón de clases, pero a lo que lean el próximo capitulo entenderán el por que. Bien espero te guste y nos veremos en el siguiente y ultimo capítulo, allí responderé todos los reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	5. ¿Y El Ganador? El Idiota Carnívoro

**El ****Lobo ¿Solitario? No, Idiota!**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado **** por:**Chiyo Asakura.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y Citigroup Inc. Tampoco me pertenece.

**Summary:**Desde nuestra infancia conocemos a nuestros amigos, incluso a los solitarios y rebeldes ¿Que sucederá cuando un dia ese lobo solitario vuelva a tu vida y te diga que te ama? Reto" Paz ds xzb"

**Pareja:** HibarixOc (PersonajexLector mi primer intento, espero lograrlo).

**Category**: M+ (Jojojo /)

**N/A:**Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes_xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_,_ (N/L) nombre de la persona que lee.

**Capítulo 05:**** ¿Y El Ganador? El Idiota Carnívoro.**

Los ataques no terminaban, mi esposo parecía emocionarse cada vez que veía flaquear en mi defensa. Sin embargo, la idea no era terminar inconsciente después de esto, aun en contra de mi propio orgullo (parte forjada por él) tenía que ceder, quería divertirme más, ya que la sorpresa que le tenía preparada sería suficiente castigo para mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya quieres darte por vencida?

—!No engreído!, ¡seguiré hasta hacerte caer! como hace rato, debes probar el polvo de vez en cuando para que tu ego no te asfixie

—Al parecer debo disciplinarte, los años pasan y en vez de amansarte te han vuelto más salvaje

—Mira quien lo dice –reí con burla -tienes un record a nivel mundial de ser el hombre más buscado, odiado y peligroso, al menos se lo que es mantener un perfil bajo

—! Herbívora impertinente!

—! Impertinente fuiste tú! ¿Acaso lo olvidas? ¿Quien fue el descarado que besó a alguien sin su permiso?

—!Hmn...Fue un gran beso el de esa vez, estabas tan enojada, tan triste, toda una hervivora en potencia!

Si, también lo recuerdo, antes de que el se volviera tan atrevido, le aclaré algunas cosas, el no conocía la vergüenza, tal como se lo reproché la primera vez, no tenia tacto alguno para las cosas.

_10__ años Atrás (__California__):_

La visita de mis padres fue un proceso realmente agotador, hasta que no revisaron el último rincón de la casa, mi alimentación, mis notas del instituto, mi ropa; no se fueron. Me preguntaron hasta si había tenido ya la primera vez con un chico ¿Pueden creerlo? Les grité que ya me dejaran en paz, yo no haría locuras, quería graduarme y tal vez, saldría con chicos para divertirme un rato, mientras no estaba interesada en eso. Creo que sus rostros se aliviaron más, si supieran que asisto a un club donde mafiosos y otros líderes de bandas apuestan por combates y que soy la luchadora de la banda más fuerte del vecindario, creo que morirían y revivirían solo para castigarme. Risas.

Bien, en la tarde decidí vestirme para salir a hacer ejercicio, aun no sabía que había pasado con la banda. Me coloqué mi conjunto de deporte, preparé mi IPOD con mi música preferida, una muy ruidosa, necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, de esa manera salí a correr por la playa, la brisa tal vez alejaría esos pensamientos ¿Cuáles? Pues los del idiota cuando me dijo que le pertenecía ¡No lo soporto! ¡Es tan engreído! Bien, no volveré a pensar eso, tengo que centrarme en mí, en las peleas, los estudios. Maldición, corrí a toda prisa por la orilla, dejaba que las olas hicieran su trabajo en mojar mis pies. Me detuve a quitarme las botas, el suéter y el aparato, yendo directamente a nadar. Tenía nuevamente esa rabia, no podía quitármela, debía que apalearlo. Ya me había retirado mucho de la orilla, nadando de regreso recordé que antes que sucediera todo tenia que averiguar de donde venia ese sujeto, debía averiguarlo, ya que no era desconocido entre los lideres del bajo mundo.

— !Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica, ahora por mi imprudencia pescare un resfriado!

Llegué a la orilla, me coloqué la chaqueta y las botas para seguir la rutina y volver a casa. Pasé por todos los puntos a ver si corría con suerte de encontrar a un informante pero nada. De esa manera termino mi día de visita de padres, con mis puños casi sanos, un buen baño caliente y una taza de chocolate en el balcón mientras veía a los transeúntes.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Llegó el día y estaba preparando todas las excusas para engañar a los muchachos, es tan pesado pensar esas cosas, pero si quería mantener mí otra vida tenía que hacerlo. Saliendo de la estación un informante por fin había aparecido.

—!(N/L) habrá un nuevo encuentro para recuperar lo que perdimos hace 2 noches el nuevo campo sera en _Third Street Promenade, _marca el numero del líder, sabrás las ultimas instrucciones mientras conseguimos un nuevo cuadrilátero!

—Te lo advierto ¡No me volveré a enfrentar a ese sujeto!

—Tranquila, será un novato, nada de qué preocuparse

—No lo digo por eso, pero bien, nos vemos esta noche

El sujeto se fue y yo retomé mi camino al instituto, solo pensaba que seria una lástima apalear a un debilucho. En eso James me esperaba a mitad de camino, extraño, casi nunca se separaba de los demas.

—(N/L) Buenos días.

—!Hola James! ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, prometiste llamarme y no lo hiciste

—¿Solo por eso? Bien, estoy en una pieza, mis padres casi me vuelven loca y realmente lo siento, debí haberte llamado ¿Estoy perdonada?

Bien se que soné ruda con el, sin embargo no es como si le debiera algo por obligación, se cuidarme sola, no tiene que actuar así, por otro lado el no parecía realmente molesto por lo dicho, creo que quiere algo y yo lo haré hablar.

—Dime James, te conozco bien, quieres algo y si no hablas de una vez … ¡Te lo sacare a palos!

—(N/L) ¡No te enfades!...Es que hay algo que no sabes, solo George y Will están al tanto.

—Dime que es tan secreto que Katty, Marie y yo no debamos saber, menos de revistas pornográficas o peliculas XXX, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

—¡No! –Movió sus manos frenéticamente al negar -Verás, soy fan de una peleadora callejera, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a una contienda por lo peligroso del lugar, sin embargo me dijeron que habrá un combate cerca del muelle y quería saber...

Ni le dejé terminar, me negué rotundamente, siendo bastante escandalosa en ello. Empecé a caminar molesta !Rayos! De tantos peleadores tuvo que ser yo, para colmo allí estaré mas expuesta a que me descubran, él me alcanzó para detener mi andar.

—!(N/L) Espera ¿Porque te pones así? Solo la vamos a ver combatir, no es como si fuese a apostar dinero o algo

—Dije que no James y te prohíbo que vayas a ese lugar, es peligroso -Él soltó mi mano mientras me miraba decepcionado.

—Está bien, solo te consulte a ti por que pensé que te animaría, sin embargo asi como yo no me entrometo en tu vida, espero no lo hagas en la mia...Me adelantaré

— ¡James!, espera no es...!Maldita sea!

—!Wao! ¿Problemas en el paraíso herbívora?

—¿Que demonios quieres? !Largo! no tengo tiempo para ti

— ¡Quiero terminar el combate!

—!Olvídalo!, no te debo nada y si te metes en mi camino no seré la única en acabarte –amenacé, mi paciencia se había ido al carajo hace mucho.

—¿Tienes miedo a que te deje en ridículo? !Ya que eres Silver la Invicta!

—Para nada perro sarnoso, te partiría en dos si fuese necesario –hablé mordaz

—Hmn... ¡Solo eres una cobarde!

—Sabes a veces eres tan tonto...No perderé mas mi valioso tiempo contigo bye bye...

No tenía tiempo que perder con ese imbécil, James se había marchado. Tenía que hacerlo desistir de la idea, no podía dejar que se marchara y me descubriera. Al llegar a la escuela Marie y Katty me esperaban, en su rostro podía denotar preocupación ¡Dios! ¡Quería desaparecer! ¡Trágame maldita tierra! Cada vez más, las cosas se salían de control.

—!(N/L)! ¿Estás bien?

—Si ¿Qué pasó entre James y tú? Llegó hecho una fiera, por eso George y Will fueron tras el

—Está loco es todo –Intenté relajarle -Marie ve tras él y dile que quiero hablarle en el almuerzo

—Está bien –suspiró -¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes por mi y sigue al cabeza hueca de tu amado –Verla enrojecer se está volviendo un pasatiempo muy entretenido

—!(N/L)! ¿P-Pero que dices? –tartamudeó colorada

Bien allí va, Katty me miraba un poco cohibida, se que ella es la mas tranquila de todos, jamás se mete en los asuntos de cada uno, pero verla así. !Malditos sentimientos de debilidad! Creo que me estoy volviendo una hervivora tal y como lo dice el perro, me acerqué para llevarla a empujones hasta el salón.

—Vamos al salón se hace tarde, además –Agregué en un tono más serio -No te pongas triste, son solo meras diferencias entre amigos, todo se arreglará

—!Hey! E-Eso espero (N/L) Tú y los chicos son muy importantes para mi.

Si, sé que dirán que soy una desgraciada por mentirles a tan buenos amigos, sin embargo, lo hago para protegerlos. Soy fuerte y por estar con los de la zona, no les harán daño, al menos desde que entre al club esa fue la promesa que pactamos. Llegamos al Aula, George, Will y James nos miraron llegar. Marie estaba en su lugar bastante seria, Katty fue a su lugar y yo al mío, de esa forma las clases comenzaron. El imbécil con complejo de perro no llegó, mejor, estaba cansada de él. Desde el momento en que apareció, las cosas se complicaron demasiado. La hora del almuerzo llegó, cuando Katty y yo estábamos en la salida del aula, Marie nos jaló para que nos fuéramos de inmediato, me quedé extrañada de su actitud, sin embargo no dije nada, quería saber que pasaba. Al llegar ella empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro y luego me miró para empezar a hablar.

—(N/L) ¿Es verdad que tú y James tenían pensado ir a un combate callejero?

—¿Perdón? El terco de James me comentó que quería ir a un combate callejero y se enfadó porque le dije que se alejara de esos lugares peligrosos.

¿Qué demonios le dijo James a Marie? Bien, ella volvió a su andar nervioso y cuando notó que me estaba cansando de eso tomó asiento cerca de Katty y volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento (N/L) James actuaba como loco cuando le pregunté al respecto, luego de tanto insistir dijo que ya no iba, pero está enojado porque no lo acompañaste y le regañaste al respecto.

—Iré a disculparme, no quiero que piense que lo hice por gusto, solo me preocupo por él y el resto de ustedes

Bien, al menos desistió de la idea, ahora me tocaba hablar con él. Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta del comedor lo vi sentado solo, mientras le daba vuelta a unos espaguetti.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Él no respondió, solo tomó un bocado de comida y bueno tampoco esperaría a que me crecieran raíces parada, me senté y bueno, lo admitiré soy mala con las disculpas.

—James, yo –vacilé un momento antes de seguir -No quise hacerte un desaire, solo que no es como un paseo al malecón, es gente peligrosa y temo por tu seguridad, por eso reaccioné asi.

El seguía devorando la pasta sin mirarme, bueno, yo también tenía orgullo, sabía que estaba ofendido, sin embargo las palabras no salían de mi boca, si que era mala para disculparme. Un grupo de grado superior andaba repartiendo propagandas de un (Tuning) que sería el fin de semana, bien tendría que probar suerte.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a las carreras en Long Beach y me perdonas?

Le miré con cara realmente arrepentida, agregué algo más ya que se dignó a mirarme.

—!Pagaré ambas entradas y las bebidas!

—¿Lo prometes?

Tomó todo lo que quedaba de la pasta y lo comió de un bocado, es tan tonto y glotón, después de golpearle la cabeza, fuimos en busca de los demás. No voy a mentirles, fue increíble ver la cara de alivio de Katty al vernos llegar hablando tranquilamente, nos unimos a la plática de los demás. Cuando llegó la tarde, dejé que todos me acompañaran a la estación de trenes, nos despedimos con un "Hasta mañana".

Era hora de concentrarme en el encuentro de esta noche.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Tal y como me dijo el informante, estaba en el punto y desde allí escuchaba a la gente gritar mi nombre, bien, esta vez debía entretener al publico, no podía acabar con el de una vez, sin embargo tenia un mal presentimiento, cosa que saque de mi mente.

—!Bien, aquí vamos!

Entre cuando me llamarón y al salir definitivamente tenia que admitir que el líder de la banda si tenia estilo, el cuadrilátero, el cual fue ubicado en la playa estaba rodeado de estantillos de bambú, antorchas encendidas a los alrededores y tres reflectores para el centro le daban ese toque característico de las playas de Santa Mónica. No era una arena totalmente cerrada, en la parte de los estantillos estaban colgadas las armas que utilizaríamos. Además varios autos a lo alto tenían cámaras, las cuales estaban conectadas a grandes pantallas LCD donde se vería a full color nuestra batalla. Me presenté como de costumbre, claro, mis fans no dejaban de gritar eufóricos, mi contrincante era un poco mas engreído, tenía su propia barra y de paso regalaba dinero a los demás como si fuese serpentina, bien, en pocas palabras un estúpido sin remedio El referí dictaminó las reglas como de costumbre, las apuestas ya estaban cerradas.

—!Damas y caballeros! ¡El momento que ustedes estaban esperando! Nuestra campeona invicta ¡Silver! se enfrentará a la joya de ¡Beverly Hills Scar Daimond! ¡Comiencen!

—¿Listo joyita barata?

—Te haré tragar tus palabras ¡Maldita mocosa!

Mal hecho, mejor se hubiera quedado callado y lo hubiese tratado bien, sin embargo, se ganó el infierno ya que estaba enojada, esas palabras me recordaban al imbécil con complejo de perro, olvidándome, solo un poco, lo tratado con el líder.

—!Pequeño Gigolo, acabas de arruinar tu tan perfecto rostro!

Ni corta ni perezosa me fui hacia él, le golpee haciendo que cayera a la arena. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, le di una lluvia de golpes que creo que si no fuese que reaccionó empujándome para salir de mi prisión diría que arruiné el encuentro. Me levanté con mucha elegancia y me puse de frente, cabe destacar que ni me molesté en quitarme la capucha del suéter, sin embargo les confieso que en ocasiones el orgullo puede causarte muchos problemas. Si, me la quité, estaba excitada con la pelea, mis puños estaban ensangrentados y orgullosa de ellos los levanté mientras mi público gritaba por mas acción.

—!Silver...Silver...Silver...Silver...!

—!Apúrate Gigoló que mi público pide que destroce lo que queda de ti!

—!Maldita te haré polvo!

Después de enderezarse el tabique, corrió hacia uno de los soportes para tomar una lanza, yo solo rodé mis ojos, tendría que tomar unos Nun-Chakus, eso seria suficientes para seguir masacrándolo, querían un espectáculo y definitivamente yo se los daría.

—!Te mataré, al fin y al cabo el dinero lo resuelve todo! –Me reí de él, con cierta malicia impregnada

—¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase? –le vi sádicamente -Perdí la cuenta, sin embargo, a todos los he mandado al hospital, no tengo la necesidad de matar, hay otras formas de tortura a la cual puedo someter, en este caso, tú no te libraras de mi tan fácil!

Salió hacia mi con rabia, los ricos son tan fáciles de molestar. No tuve que esforzarme mucho, destrocé la lanza cuando la tuve a mi alcance, luego y sin ninguna pizca de piedad fracturé su brazo derecho, piernas y de paso, le volví a golpear en la cara, de inmediato cayó al suelo.

—!Allí lo tienen! –Exclamó el réferi aumentando la emoción del público ante ese final-una vez más…!Silver es la ganadora!

—!Silver, Silver, Silver!

Nuevamente lancé el arma al suelo y saludaba a todos, manchada de sangre salí a saludar a algunos enlaces del líder sobre todo un sujeto perteneciente a una corporación financiera de New York, que era un fan de mis contiendas.

—!Realmente jugaste con ese pobre chico Silver!

—Me dijeron que jugara y eso fue lo que hice, ahora me largo –dije algo aburrida

—Cuando el líder busque a un contrincante serio vuelva a visitarnos

—!Lo haré!

De esa forma empecé a salir del lugar, me dirigí por el primer callejón cuando vi que alguno de los pañuelos verdes novatos tenían rodeados a algunos chicos, no lo sé, llámenlo curiosidad, me dio por acercarme cuando reconocí a los todos ellos, estaba enojada, mucho, no sé qué tan temible lucía, solo les podía asegurar que no pensaba en más que masacrarlos por amenazar a esas personas.

—!Tengo miedo!

—!Entreguen el dinero de la apuesta!-Agarré al que estaba amenazándolos y le giré para que me viera, les juro que si me decía alguna tontería lo mataría.

—!Largo de aquí, yo me haré cargo de esto!-Los pañuelos verdes iban a protestar cuando al observarme retrocedieron asustados.

—!Silver, pero ellos...! –intentó persuadirme uno de ellos

—Vayan por un superior y pregunten por el protocolo S-01... ¡AHORA!

Al gritarles huyeron despavoridos, sin embargo un temor que jamás había sentido comenzó a invadirme de inmediato, frente a mi estaban James, George, Will, Marie y Katty, me miraban asombrados, presenciaron la pelea, eso lo puedo deducir ya que las chicas temblaban mientras los chicos me miraban decepcionados. El primero en hablar fue el que empezó con la idea de venir a ver el combate.

—Así que ¡¿Esta era la razón por la cual no querías que viniera?!

Yo no decía nada, solo sentía como poco a poco el enojo disminuía, siendo reemplazado por una gran decepción, no entendía por que tenía que salirse todo de control.

—!Responde (N/L) maldita sea! –Exclamó más que furioso, frustrado y decepcionado por mi silencio

—Si, no quería que descubrieras mi otra vida, solo deseaba que el resto vivieran pacíficamente, sin embargo tú terquedad no solo te puso en peligro, sino a todos al traerlos a este lugar...Te dije que era peligroso.

—Ya te lo había dicho, así como no me metía en tu vida, tú no tenias que hacerlo en la mía –Terco, mil veces terco y orgulloso.

—Entonces te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Porque viniste aquí James?

—Yo escuche la conversación que tuviste con ese peligroso chico, cuando llegue a la escuela le conté a Will y a George, sin embargo no me creyeron. A ti te dije que no iba para que no me vigilaras más. Insisti en ir, asi fuese solo, de esa forma todos, incluso Marie y Katty decidieron acompañarme!

—!Bien! ahora que todos saben la verdad ¿Que harás? ¿Estas sorprendido de que yo sea ese personaje por el cual arriesgaste tu seguridad?

—!No! (N/L) estoy decepcionado y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte, representas un peligro potencial

—!James!

Las chicas gritaron en protesta por lo dicho, sin embargo no les presté atención. Esas palabras junto a su enojada mirada me dolieron en lo mas profundo de mi alma, solo pude dar media vuelta y salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Corrí, lejos de ellos, física y emocionalmente, de los que en algún momento consideré mis amigos. Mi vista se nublaba de vez en vez debido a las traicioneras lágrimas que escapaban sin permiso. Cuando me percaté, me encontraba en el parque que quedaba cerca de la estación. Busqué una banca, necesitaba calmarme.

—!No los necesitas!

Dios me odia, porque si en este momento necesitaba calmarme, la persona que estaba frente a mi estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, le grité, estaba enojada y para colmo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

—!Vete! –Grité furiosa -No deseo hablar o ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti...Así que ¡Déjame!

No tenía ganas de pelear, solo deseaba que el dolor que estaba sintiendo se fuera, me molestaba. Volví la mirada a ese imbécil, que por unos momentos noté ¿Preocupado? No, debo estar loca, ese ser jamas se preocuparía por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Me levanté del asiento y él se colocó frente a mi, impidiéndome el paso.

—Yo tenía que haberte atacado ese dia en el salón, eso hubiese sido más práctico y el herbívoro no te hubiese tratado de esa manera

Yo no podía creer lo que ese idiota estaba diciendo, aunque por dentro lo entendía ¿Porque no atacó cuando pudo hacerlo en el aula? Tenía que averiguarlo.

—No lo entiendo, por lo que ha pasado estos días contigo, eres de los que nada los detiene para cumplir su cometido ¿Por qué solo te fuiste a tu asiento?

—Me contuve ya que si ellos te descubrían, sabía que tú te marcharías de este lugar ¿O me equivoco?

Bastardo, si, tenía razón, solo me estaba lamentado una y otra vez y definitivamente el marcharme de ese lugar era imprescindible, no quería aceptar la idea de que ellos me mirarán con rabia o temor, además ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él si me iba? Seguía enfadada, entre momentos, retiraba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Mientras que el perro seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—Tienes razón perro idiota, arreglaré todo, pero yéndome de aquí…

—Eres tan cobarde y herbívora –me interrumpió viéndome con esa mirada afilada que poseía -¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad?

—¡No tengo que aceptar nada! !Quítate!

—No dejaré que huyas, herbívora –Realmente no entendía a que rayos se refería, y eso me ponía peor, intenté zafármele -¡No te irás! -Él tomó un rápido andar, lo suficientemente rápido como para abrazarme y no darme oportunidad de zafarme de su prisión.

—!Suéltame perro! –grité iracunda

—!Acéptalo y te liberaré!

—! Estas loco...D-Déjame en paz! ¡¿Que quieres que acepte?! -Quería torturarlo y matarlo ya si era posible

—! Qué solo yo soy digno de estar a tu lado! –la mirada tan intensa me fulminó en ese momento, tan malditamente serio - (N/L)…!Tú me perteneces!

Yo no salía de mi estupor, cada palabra pronunciada me marcó. Él nunca me había llamado por mi nombre. Algo dentro de mi empezó a arder, no sé qué pudo ser, sin embargo lo que casi hace que mi corazón se salga fueron las últimas palabras pactadas con un beso del cual, no sé por qué maldita razón estaba correspondiendo, no quería separarme, mi mente era un completo caos. Sin embargo, la lucidez a veces es una perra desgraciada; cuando llegó nuevamente a mí, él había aflojado el agarre y me dio la oportunidad de golpearlo en la cara, él retrocedió y nuevamente fue impactado por otro de mis golpes, asi que nuevamente volvi a la carga, no sentía nada más que las ganas de barrer el piso con él, mi rostro se sentía tan caliente, me detuve respirando agitada.

—!No juegues con mis sentimientos maldito! –grité con todo mi ser

Él no dijo nada, más bien siguió defendiéndose, ya que seguí lanzándole golpes, mejor dicho, a continuar con la contienda pasada. Mis puños comenzaban a dolerme a horrores, no quería parar de golpearle, él me dio con sus tonfas y de vez en vez las frenaba con mis ensangrentadas manos, pero no les presté atención, estaba totalmente confundida, repartiendo golpes al azar hasta que cayó de rodillas y aunque no lo crean yo también, estábamos cansados, pero con impotencia grité a todo pulmón, estaba cansada.

—!No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Hibari Kyoya! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Hice una pausa mirándolo, cargada de sentimientos frustrados, iracundos -¡Por tu culpa ahora no sé qué hacer…!

Empecé nuevamente a llorar, él por su parte se puso de pie y de inmediato se marchó. Por mi cuenta me puse de pie, al mirarme un poco estaba hecha pedazos, ensangrentada e inmensamente triste, con un paso estilo borracho me marché a casa, tenía que preparar las cosas, dentro de una semana más o menos (después de retirar los papeles del instituto y hablar con el líder) Me marcharía de Estados Unidos.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Los rayos del sol que se colaron en mi habitación no tuvieron piedad, aunque, bueno, ya estaba despierta. Fui al baño, cuando estuve frente a espejo no pude sostener la mirada, mis ojeras marcadas, las señas de haber llorado y algunos raspones debido a lo intenso de la pelea con el perro, parecía una víctima de accidente automovilístico, sonreí melancólica.

—Estoy hecha pedazos, me duele todo el cuerpo –aspiré hondo -Sin embargo debo preparar todo para salir de este lugar.

Después de tomar un baño, me fui a la cocina a preparar algo ligero, realmente no tenia hambre, sin embargo no era la idea de estar desmayándome por fuera. Cuando subí para vestirme, nuevamente como un flash las palabras de James, regresaron a mi.

—Así que soy un peligro potencial –susurré

Me senté en la cama, para que finalmente me recostara en ella, coloqué mi mano en mi rostro en un vano intento de contener mis lágrimas. Era un hecho que ese día no saldría, las supuestas fuerzas que me acompañaban me abandonaron fácilmente, no me entendía ¿Acaso se había ablandado (N/L)? La fría, calculadora y a veces sarcástica yo… ¿Necesitaba de alguien a su lado? Poco a poco mis pensamientos fueron perdiéndose en la oscuridad de un sueño pesado, inconsciente.

No supe en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Cuando vi el reloj eran mas de las dos de la tarde, nuevamente me levanté, fui a lavarme la cara para bajar a comer algo, esta vez solo tome una fruta y sali a caminar, sin querer me dirigi a la zona donde se la pasaba el líder, aprovecharía para hablar con él primero.

—Veamos, creo que es este pequeño bar.

Me adentre a un local que estaba medio concurrido de gente, el líder estaba sentado al final con unos tipos, me senté en la barra a tomar algo.

—¿Que vas a tomar?

—!Whisky y lo quiero sin hielo!-Solté un poco seca, sentí un toque característico en la espalda, así que sin necesidad de voltear seguí hablando.

—¿Estas ocupado?

—Sabes que para ti jamás (N/L) además ¿Recuerdas? Eres menor de edad, no puedes beber alcohol.

—Salgamos entonces, aquí hay mucho ruido y me molesta.

Yo me puse de pie, dejé el pago del trago el cual me bebí de un sorbo, el líder salió tras de mi. Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta el malecón, allí me recosté a la baranda mientras veía el mar.

—¿Sucedió algo anoche? Me reportaron que unos novatos rompieron el protocolo, tranquila, para la próxima les diré que tengan mas cuidado.

—Para nada, solo que fui descubierta y ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

—¿Te vas de la ciudad?

—Me voy del país...Si quieres un último encuentro, trata de que sea en 2 días, 3 máximo, juega bien para que ese sea el regalo de despedida, también necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que sea (N/L)

Le miré seria, creo que mostré mas en mi mirar debido a lo asombrado que había quedado el líder de la banda más grande de Santa Mónica. Luego con una sonrisa me extendió la mano.

—Siempre quise que te enfrentaras al favorito de Long Beach "Gold Bull" Dicen que nadie se salva de sus maravillosas barridas, él es un hombre veterano y tú una adolescente principiante, sin embargo yo creo en ti, en que puedes patear su trasero dorado ¿Aceptas?

—No voy a decepcionarle líder, le prometo que barreré el piso con él y lo dejaré como un tapete para que te limpies los pies –rió emocionado

—Entonces es un hecho, en dos días te enfrentarás a él, practica tu resistencia, la necesitarás. Por otro lado, mientras yo sea el líder, ellos estarán a salvo, es una promesa (N/L)

—Gracias líder, mejor regrese al bar, hay un sujeto que tiene rato siguiéndonos y le daré su merecido por impertinente.

—!Ten cuidado!

—Siempre...

El líder se fue en dirección al bar y yo me desvié por otro camino, como supuse, el sujeto lo seguía a él, bien, tendría un buen saco de boxeo, cuando íbamos cerca del bar me acomodé en una esquina y sin que notara mi presencia, lo jalé al callejón y sin mediar palabras lo molí a golpes, el arma que cargaba fue a dar muy lejos, y cuando el chico solo se arrastraba, lo agarré y le interrogué.

—¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres con él?

—!B-Bandana a-amarilla!

—¿Que demonios quieren? !Habla!

—!E-El territorio maldita e-entrometida!

Todos estaban conspirando, cada quien con su grano de arena, le saqué de su bolsillo la bandana amarilla, la amarré a su cuello y lo llevé a empujones hasta el bar nuevamente, al adentrarme lo arrojé a los pies del lider, sus guardaespaldas se alteraron y él los calmó para hablarme.

—¿Era él (N/L)?

—La basura se está colando en tu territorio, sácale la información que puedas, pero eso si, quiero mi contienda para el día acordado ¿Entendido?

Sin esperar respuesta salí del local, me dirigí a una agencia de viajes cerca de Beverly Hills, tenía que preguntar qué países tenían disponible la extensión de la visa, estaba pensando tal vez irme a Italia, LalMirch estaba allí y fue una persona que siempre me reconoció por lo que soy. Además que vería a mis padres para darles la noticia, pegarían el grito al cielo, sin embargo estaba decidida a partir.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Definitivamente este día me había levantado de un humor de perros, pues mis padres pegaron el grito al cielo al saber que me marchaba del país, no lo decían por el dinero, sino porque estaría más lejos de ellos. Para colmo tendría que presentarme personalmente en el instituto para retirar mis papeles, mis padres firmaron las debidas autorizaciones, eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que cruzarme con los chicos y dentro de mi había un "algo" que no lo permitía.

—!Rayos! Tengo que ir a darme de baja, de paso que tengo que entrenar, posiblemente mañana o pasado mañana es el encuentro

Después de vestirme como una joven normal _(entiendan, iba al instituto todos los días en ropa deportiva_) tomé mis llaves y salí a paso lento de la casa. En el trayecto caminaba mientras notaba el lugar, de como cada quien hacia lo suyo, de como algunos amigos iban juntos a la escuela. No dejaba de maldecir internamente mi mala suerte, en todos los lugares que posara mi vista me los recordaba a ellos. Apresuré mi paso hasta la estación y tomé el tren, ese día sentí que llegó más rápido de lo normal, me fui por el camino de siempre hasta el instituto, como estaba pasada de las 9 AM, todos ya estaban en sus aulas, eso me ahorraría la molestia de cruzarme con alguno de ellos.

—Bien, aquí vamos...

A paso lento me adentré al instituto, los pasillos por razones obvias estaban desiertos, uno que otro profesor que salía de vez en vez. Di una vuelta y llegué a la oficina del director toqué y escuché un suave adelante.

—!Buenos días director!

—!Señorita! (N/L) justamente iba a llamarla, me extrañó saber que usted no estaba asistiendo a clases

—La verdad es que me voy del país, por ello traigo las autorizaciones para darme de baja.

El director no era una mala persona, al contrario, desde que había ingresado aquí, siempre había tomado en cuenta mi desempeño. Después de un gran discurso tratando de persuadirme se levantó de su asiento, se comunicó con la secretaria para que se apresurara con los documentos y me invitó a salir del despacho.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el campus mientras terminan con los documentos?

Yo solo asentí a lo dicho mientras salíamos de la oficina. La caminata fue realmente silenciosa, sin embargo en un momento el director decidió hacer más entretenido el recorrido.

—Sé que no puedo jactarme de conocer a todos mis estudiantes, sin embargo puedo ver que esta pasando por un mal momento.

Yo me giré a verlo un poco sorprendida, él solo sonrió y siguió caminando mientras veía al equipo de baseball practicando.

—¿Crees que llegué a ser director de este instituto solo con manejar papeles? Yo también fui joven alguna vez, fuerte, atlético e inteligente en mis cátedras, incluso en ocasiones para pasar el rato solía buscar peleas.

Bueno esa indirecta Directa fue para mi, ¡Rayos al fin y al cabo había bajado la guardia! Como sea, seguí al hombre hasta unas bancas donde los demás bloques eran visibles, tomó asiento y lo imité.

—Señorita (N/L) seria una verdadera lástima que se marchara, un gran potencial como lo es usted, siempre es bien recibido en esta comunidad.

—Señor director, he estado mudándome desde que estaba en primaria, siempre buscando un lugar donde me sintiera a gusto, pensé que al llegar a Santa Mónica sería lo mismo...Pero no fue así, encontré parte de lo que buscaba y nuevamente lo perdí, ya no me siento bien en este lugar, por eso debo marcharme.

—Lamento escuchar eso...Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar, tus papeles deben estar listos...

—Director ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Vi como el detuvo su andar y se volteo a verme de manera melancólica, le vi todas las intenciones de decirme la verdad, sin embargo lo que soltó lo dejó a medias.

—Si algún día decide regresar, búsqueme y le diré todo lo que he guardado desde que le conocí. Pasa por la oficina de la secretaria y ella te entregará los documentos, hasta entonces señorita…Silver.

Traté de decir algo para detenerlo, sin embargo me vi totalmente cohibida de pronunciar palabras, estaba sucediendo otra vez, me sentía totalmente confundida y perdida ¿Qué había pasado en todo este tiempo? Llegué a este lugar supuestamente a terminar mis estudios, para pasar el rato me uní al club de la pelea, tenia pocas personas a mi alrededor a las que por un momento supuse eran "mis amigos" y por ultimo el director del instituto sabía que también era una peleadora. Tomé el rumbo que se me había indicado, la secretaria al verme me entregó las respectivas carpetas y salí de inmediato del despacho, cuando venía por el último pasillo que comunica a la salida me encontré con una amiga de Katty.

—(N/L) ¿Por qué no estás en clases? Katty y Marie andan súper extrañas y de paso tú estuviste ausente varios días ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que yo…Me voy de la ciudad y pues ellas andan un poco sorprendidas por la noticia, ya retiré los documentos y me marcho dentro de 2 días.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tan rápido? Con razón, bien espero te vaya bien donde sea que te vayas a mudar, sabes que cuentas con nosotros por si decides regresar.

Me dio un leve abrazo, de esa forma se despidió de mí, debía entregar unas cosas a la dirección y yo tenía que salir de allí, porque ese simple gesto fue como si mi mundo se hubiese desplomado a mis pies. Nuevamente mis pasos me llevaban fuera del instituto y no tenía que ser una genio para saber que todos ellos me vieron marchar ya que el aula comunicaba con ese lado del patio, tal vez ella les llevaría el chisme, sin embargo ya no importaba nada, ellos no querían saber nada de mí, simplemente volvería a mi monótona vida, donde no necesitaba a nadie, donde realizaría mis metas e incluso seguiría con mi otra vida de peleadora, ya que disfrutaba en ella como machacar a los contrincantes. Llegando a la estación me recibió el informante con los datos de la pelea, seria mañana por lo que al llegar a guardar los papeles saldría a entrenar.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Pasé el resto de la tarde en entrenamiento, en la noche troté lo mas lejos que pude llegar y luego tomé mi merecido descanso, eso explica por que son las 10 AM y aun estoy en cama. Tenía que levantarme, sin embargo ¿Para qué? No tenía que ir al instituto, conseguí contactar a LalMirch, no le comenté nada de lo que realmente pasó, solo le dije que llegaría pronto a Italia, que me apartara un alojamiento mientras terminaba de tramitar los demás documentos para establecerme allá, tendría que regresar luego de unos tres meses pero conseguiría quedarme gracias a las influencias de mis padres con algunos de sus amigos de allá.

—No puedo quedarme acostada todo el día aquí, ellos lograron contactar a ese sujeto y no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil como los demás contrincantes…Sera mejor que me levante a entrenar, iré a nadar un poco, luego iré al galpón.

Si tenía que hacer algo ya no soportaba estar encerrada con mis pensamientos, ya que los estaba reteniendo, no quería pensar en nadie de aquí, solo mi pelea tenía que estar presente, eso era todo. Tomé una ducha, desayuné ligero y guardando en mi mochila algunas cosas, salí de la casa en son de trotar un poco, la calle con su movimiento de siempre, extrañaría esa calle, era sumamente tranquila, hermosa por así decirlo, los habitantes se preocupaban un poco por mantener bien cuidados sus jardines, no era lugar de ricos, sino de clase media, el ambiente poco sofisticado que me encantaba disfrutar. Después de unos 20 minutos ya estaba en la playa, busqué una de las tiendas que alquilan los paraguas y pedí uno, lo deje cerca y pedí también que miraran mi bolso mientras iba a nadar. No era necesario ir a un lugar para cambiarme ya que traía puesto el traje de baño, solo me quité el pantalón corto para entrar al agua.

—Esta buena el agua, me quedaré un poco más. –solté con cierta tranquilidad para mi

En verdad que el agua estaba en su punto, odiaba el agua fría y esta estaba cálida. Nadé lo suficiente como para ejercitarme, los brazos necesitaban un poco de resistencia ya que eran mi arma principal, los pies son los que necesitaban un poco más de ejercicio, seguí braceando un rato hasta que decidí que era suficiente. Salí a tomar una ducha para sacarme el agua de mar, allí si tomé mi bolso para cambiarme. El siguiente destino del recorrido era el galpón, inicie rápidamente mi salida, se estaba haciendo tarde y después del entrenamiento necesitaba dormir un poco más, todas las energías serían necesarias para aplastar al siguiente enemigo y retribuir un poco a las atenciones del líder. Al llegar empecé a buscar algunas armas que había guardado entre los escombros del sitio ¡Bingo! Tenía a la mano una espada corta, un hacha, una lanza desmontable y pues cargaba a la mano a mis compañeras.

—Sería bueno un contrincante para entrenar -bufé algo decepcionada -pero que se le puede hacer

Empecé con la espada, movimientos precisos, rápidos ya que el oponente era bueno en barridas y tenía que ser más rápido que él para tener algo de ventaja. Luego pase a la lanza desmontable, esta era muy endeble, no creo que dando golpes con ella pudiera derribar a ese sujeto, así que fueron movimientos básicos para pasar al Hacha, esta tenía una base pesada y con un envidiable filo, podría realizar unas cortadas para alentarlo y atacar finalmente con mis puños. En ese plan estuve casi 4 horas, bien con eso era suficiente, ahora regresaría a casa tomaría una ducha, me alimentaria mejor ya que por todo lo ocurrido estaba comiendo realmente mal, para luego estar lista, ya que el encuentro sería muy entrada la noche. Pese a todo pronóstico llego este día y tampoco había visto a los chicos, bueno no era como si ellos me fueran a buscar y al idiota con complejo de perro, ¡Uch! Atrevido ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme esas cosas? Me costó conciliar el sueño después de eso, sin embargo creo que le había dejado las cosas en claro y dejó de molestarme, bien tomé mis cosas y salí del galpón.

:::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::

Bien había llegado la hora, las maletas estaban listas, el líder me dijo que él se encargó de mi boleto como obsequio de despedida !Claro! Siempre y cuando ganara el encuentro. El club de la pelea, sí que lo iba a extrañar, mis ratos divertidos, donde descargaba mi stress, el inmenso aburrimiento que en ocasiones me molestaba, todo lo dejaré aquí. Me palmee la cara, tomé una mochila con mis cosas y me fui en trote, tenía que calentar nuevamente. Mientras salía de la zona hacia el nuevo lugar, que por cierto estaba mas cerca que el primero, volvían a mi esos recuerdos desagradables, sobre todo el rostro de James !Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba a punto de entrar en una pelea importante y mi mente se limitaba solo a torturarme.

—¡Se fue al diablo mi buen humor!...Lo machacaré para calmarme, ¡rayos!

Unas vueltas más y frente a mi se vió un galpón con muchos autos nuevos, uno de los chicos de la banda estaba emocionado porque al parecer eso llenaría de prestigio al líder y ninguna otra banda se atrevería a cruzar nuevamente su territorio.

—¡Silver! ¡Hay casa llena!, muchos de otros rincones de California vinieron a verte, sobre todo ese sujeto de la banca financiera de New York que tanto te admira

—¿En serio? ¿Es tan impresionante ese sujeto?

—Sí que lo es, Gold Bull tiene varios campeonatos a nivel internacional y sobre todo es una persona mayor que tú, se ve más fuerte y con mucha experiencia, sin embargo las apuestas van a tu favor porque eres la favorita y el orgullo de Santa Mónica.

—¡Oh! Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos de inmediato ya que mañana debo tomar un avión.

Solté un poco cortante, al otro no le importo nada ya que estaban acostumbrados a mi carácter y yo ya estaba muy enfadada. Entramos y de inmediato cuando se anuncio mi llegada el eufórico público no dejaba escuchar absolutamente nada.

—¡Aquí voy!

—¡Ahhh…Silver…Silver…Silver…Ahhh!

—!Nadie se imaginó ese encuentro!…Por esta esquina nuestra campeona invicta ¡Silver! –El público estaba eufórico, gritaban apoyándome

Como siempre con mi estilo, y sobre todo para diversión de los demás salí dando giros y mostrando mis manoplas de plata, luego el réferi habló para por fin verle la cara a mi contrincante.

—!Por la otra esquina! con varios campeonatos a nivel internacional y favorito en Beverly Hills ¡Gold Bull!

El sujeto era un hombre blanco de unos 32 o 33 años, se le veía una cicatriz en su rostro, cruzaba parte de su mejilla y llegaba cerca de la parte baja de su cuello, y claro un collar de oro con puros diamantes, también se lució en su entrada, no dio giros pero era obvio que el sujeto se hacía sentir. El réferi siguió para explicar las reglas. No había problema, ya que la arena era la de siempre, ellos si se preocuparon por eso.

—Las reglas son las de siempre, nada de asesinar al contrincante, cualquier tipo de golpe es válido y las armas están en la cerca, elegirán lo que sea necesario para derribar al contrario…Bien Gold, Silver ¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!

El público gritaba los nombres de ambos, eufóricos y a más no poder. Realmente la pelea sí que era muy esperada.

—Me hablaron maravillas de ti pequeña, veamos qué es lo que sabes hacer

—Lo mismo digo, veamos qué tan bueno eres

El hombre de inmediato se vino contra mí, Dios, que bueno que soy rápida, cuando lanzó el golpe y lo esquivé, destruyó uno de los soportes de la reja del cuadrilátero, ya se a que se refería a que entrenara mi resistencia, ese sujeto tenía mucha fuerza bruta y lamentablemente carecía de masa corporal para resistir la contienda de frente, tenía que cambiar mi táctica, pero de ya no resistirá la pelea si se prolongaba. Nuevamente usé mi velocidad para asestarle un golpe en la cara, logré mi cometido al acercarme lo suficiente, sin embargo él también logró darme un golpe y vaya que me dolió, pero estaba frente a todos mis fans, no claudicaría decepcionándolo, eso sí que no, incluso creo que una derrota tampoco la resistiría yo misma. El público seguía gritando sin parar nuestros nombres y pues nosotros estábamos para divertirlos, seguimos con fuertes golpes, movimientos rápidos y la sangre no se hizo esperar, yo tenía una herida en mi hombro, él tenía la que le cause en el rostro y una en su brazo, se detuvo y me sonrió.

—¡Era verdad!, eres buena chiquilla, veo que tomas enserio tus peleas y respetas a tus oponentes cuando son serios y no payasos como al último que derrotaste

—Es mi última pelea y debo ser lo más seria posible, no quiero tener arrepentimientos

—¡Así se habla!

Gritó y nuevamente incrementó la velocidad, esta vez no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y esos golpes me estamparon en la cerca, estaba aturdida, no podía negarlo, me dolía como los mil rayos, él se lucia delante del público y como pude me puse de pie, mire las armas de la cerca, no quería usarlas, quería pelear hasta el final con mis manoplas, sin embargo ese sujeto no bromeaba y me rehusaba a perder, no iba a perder, ¡No! Caminé toda mal trecha hasta donde estaba una lanza, tendría que usarla y ver si mi cuerpo resistirá la carga que le daría, tenía que arriesgarme a eso, mi habilidad de olvidarme del dolor cuando estaba furiosa era mi as bajo la manga, si lo hacía bien, tendría la posibilidad de ganar la contienda. Bien, antes que nada, ya estaba enojada pero, si lo pensaba bien, habían más razones por estar furiosa, entre ellas estaba el Idiota con Complejo de Perro, solo pensar lo que había hecho la última vez me dio el coraje suficiente para moverme como si no tuviera lesiones y gritarle a mi contrincante.

—¡No celebres hasta que tu enemigo esté acabado!

Cuando se dio la vuelta el muy creído fue barrido, apliqué todas mis fuerzas, le di tan duro que una de sus pantorrillas sangró y el grito de dolor devolvió la vida a mis fans. Como pudo se levantó y me miró con mucho odio, ya solo estaba enfocada en hacer pedazos al imbécil que había arruinado todo lo que construí sin darme cuenta, mi vida tranquila, todo se había echado a perder. Agarraba con más fuerza la lanza, trayendo como consecuencia que mi hombro sangrara más de lo que lo hacía.

—¡Acabaré contigo quedándome con tu título de invicta mocosa!

—¡Te haré pedazos!

Él publicó gritó ambos nombres, nosotros nos sumamos a una batalla de golpes a puño limpio, cuando fui barrida alcancé la lanza que había dejado atrás por la rabia, la tomé y nuevamente me fui a la carga, quieren que les diga la verdad, estaba aún más herida pero no sentía nada, solo rabia, tristeza y decepción, mi única salida era descargarla, de esa forma mi oponente sufrió nuevas heridas de las cuales no se pudo recuperar de inmediato y al final de la campanada fui declarada ganadora. El réferi levantó mi mano y los fans gritaban mi alias, gritaban invicta por siempre, yo solo quería salir de allí. Lo hice, me dirigí hasta donde estaba el líder, el cual estaba acompañado por el ejecutivo de la banca de New York, le quité una chaqueta a los chicos para limpiarme la sangre de la cara, mientras ambos me sonreían.

—Sigo insistiendo, es una verdadera lástima que te vayas

—Líder ¿Has ganado la apuesta?

—¡Claro! aquí tienes tu parte

Me entregó una pequeña valija, yo lo miré extrañado y él me hizo señas de que la abriera. Cuando lo hice mi sorpresa fue ver mi pasaporte, pasaje y tarjetas para Italia, de paso un documento que al final resaltaba mi nombre y de que un 5% de las acciones de Citigroup Inc. Eran mías.

—¿Por qué tengo esto? –Le cuestioné -¿Acaso no era tu gran apuesta?

—Él lo aposto para ti Silver, me dejó claro de que el no era un hombre de manejar este tipo de cosas y al ver tu desempeño escolar, créeme tienes futuro y con estas acciones, que son un fragmento de las que yo poseo estarás en la cima

—Solo lo aceptaré porque el líder lo hizo por mi, ya que el sabe que no acepto ninguna retribución por mis peleas

—Tranquila, que mis ganancias están aseguradas, ese papel no es válido para mi, tu puedes hacer algo con ellos

—Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida, espero mi pelea no haya sido tan vergonzosa.

—Pero que dices pequeña, eso fue ¡El mayor espectáculo que jamás haya visto en mi vida!

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

—¡Que te vaya bien!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras, cerré el pequeño maletín y salí del lugar, a medida que me alejaba del galpón mis heridas me dolían, sin embargo, no quería regresar aun a casa, decidí dar un paseo, en un callejón me quité la destrozada ropa y me coloque otra, aunque de mala gana, vendé un poco mi hombro y las demás heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Nuevamente emprendí mi marcha por la zona, di un paseo por el instituto, luego pasé por mi zona de entrenamiento, caminé hasta la estación, allí vi pasar dos trenes, luego de eso salí del lugar, creo que caminaba sin pensar realmente en el destino, cuando levanté mi mirada me encontraba en el parque donde había huido la ultima vez, en donde el bastardo me dijo que le pertenecía.

—¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida? Tenías que arruinarlo todo.

Por lo peligroso de la zona, ni siquiera hombres ebrios estaban por los alrededores, solo se escuchaba el viento cuando pasaba entre los cables de alta tensión, uno que otro ladrido de perro o la luz de un automóvil que transitaba por el lugar. Me senté en una de las bancas y nuevamente comencé a llorar, me había rendido, me volví totalmente débil, era una tonta sin remedio, estaba sufriendo por cosas que para mí siempre habían sido tan banas. Tenía ganas de golpearlos a todos, sobre todo a él, por ser un Idiota, un maldito lobo idiota.

—!Hibari Kyoya!….!Maldito Bastardo!, ¡Te odio con todo mi ser! –La rabia me hizo soltarme por completo -¡Espero te mueras basura engreída! ¡Solo viniste a mi vida para destruirlo todo! y luego…Luego marcharte sin dejar rastro alguno…Te amo desgraciado ¿Me oyes? ¡TE AMO!

Volví a sentarme a llorar, mi corazón seguía doliendo, más que mi hombro lesionado, más que mis demás heridas, el peso en mi pecho se hacia cada vez mayor, cuando sentí unos pasos y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de ese bastardo, me miraba como si estuviese observando un objeto poco importante, me dio mas rabia.

—Ya te lo había dicho, pero no lo querías admitir, yo no arruiné tu vida, yo existía en ella cuando esa panda de idiotas llegaron

¿Como se atrevía a decir semejante barbaridad en este momento? Quería darle su merecido, sin embargo estaba muy apaleada, solo tenía fuerzas para huir de allí. Si, eso mismo iba a hacer, tal vez lo amaba, pero aún tenía orgullo. Me levanté y a pasos inseguros salí de su campo de visión. Cuando me había retirado lo suficiente habló, dando a entender que me seguía con distancia prudente.

—¿Vas a huir? Eres solo una herbívora cobarde.

—!Cállate miserable!, ¡no quiero escucharte más! ¡Me largo de aquí! puedes marcar esto como tu territorio, ya no me interesa

—Ya te lo dije, no puedes porque tú me perteneces.

No quería escucharlo, estaba cansada de sentirme así como ahora, era tan frustrante. Mi mente, una parte de ella quería hacerme una mala jugada, quería ceder a sus palabras, pero otra me decía que me largara de inmediato, que parecía una idiota al creer en sus palabras. Seguí unos pasos mas y aunque ustedes no me crean me detuve para decir algo que con mucho trabajo salió de mis labios, de mi corazón herido.

—D-Demuéstralo...

—¿Como dices? Habla más fuerte herbívora.

—Demuestra que te pertenezco ¿O acaso eran solo palabras?

Allí seguí nuevamente mi andar cuando sentí que era jalada de un brazo, él me miraba intensamente, nunca había visto esa expresión en él.

—No son solo palabras herbívora, te demostraré que hablo en serio

Se acercó a mi para plantarme un beso, de esos que solo él bastardo sabe dar, pero yo estaba medio recia a ceder, por ende apretó mi lesión del hombro y cuando gemí por el dolor fue que tuvo oportunidad de invadir mi boca, allí se acabó todo, era un experto en hacerme perder la razón. Luego de hacer un gran recorrido por mi boca me dejó libre, solo que no me soltó ya que el cansancio por la batalla mas él de salvaje dejándome sin aire, era normal caer. O eso quería creer.

—¿Quieres s-seguir siendo castigada? (N/L)

Bueno, al demonio todo, ya había sido derrotada, que mas quedaba...Esperen, si, aun tenia un arma en su contra.

—!P-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras! Sin embargo…E-Eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando el alba llegue yo estaré encaminándome a Italia ¿Vas a seguirme hasta allá? ¡Lobo Idiota!

Nuevamente lo empujé y a pasos más maltrechos como mi condición comencé a alejarme, el me siguió hasta que volvió a atraparme en un abrazo, como les dije, estaba destrozada, esa simple acción me hizo gemir de dolor, cuando abrí mis ojos para recriminarle me perdí en esos grises ojos, tan afilados, llenos de tantos sentimientos. No sabía si sentirme feliz de verlo sufrir por un instante o terrible por ver por poco un rastro de tristeza, aunque el inventara muchas cosas, no iba a ser capaz de seguirme, no tan rápido como para no perder mi pista, cosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer por puro ego, él merecía pagar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—! Herbívora cobarde, no lo entendiste ¿Verdad? Eres mía –acentuó la última palabra posesivamente -Si lo deseo terminaré el trabajo de la basura que te retó y de esa forma no irás a ninguna parte

—!M-Maldito!…!Te o-odio!

Iba a reclamarle algo mas pero nuevamente se acercó a mi repitiendo la acción de hacer presión en mis heridas y como consecuencia robarme el aliento, esta vez fue más fuerte, solo recuerdo haber escuchado "_Eres una herbívora mentirosa_" luego nada, solo oscuridad. Cando volví en sí, estaba en mi cama, traté de moverme, pero los dolores de mis heridas me lo impidieron, ese sujeto había logrado lesionarme una costilla, ya que estaba vendada allí, mi hombro también, la muñeca también tenía una venda bien sujeta. Cuando pasé mi mano por el rostro también tenía curitas, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue ¿Cómo rayos llegué a mi casa? Cuando voltee hacia la puerta de mi habitación, el idiota con complejo de perro estaba observándome.

—¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? Además ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Debo tomar un avión.

—Llevas tres días inconsciente, luego de que te atendieron en la clínica, te saque de allí y pues desde nuestro primer encuentro te seguí hasta aquí, soy muy bueno encontrando herbívoros.

Me quede observándolo, mi mente conto hacia atrás, 03, 02, 01.

—¿Qué? ¡Tres días, no puedo creerlo!

—¡Cállate!, eres muy ruidosa, toma tu móvil y veras que no miento y por cierto…

Mientras verificaba la fecha en mi teléfono él tenía en la mano el boleto de avión, yo lo miré seria, el solo me sonrió con malicia para luego hacerlo pedazos frente a mis ojos. ¡Uy! odie al muy bastardo, ya que esa acción hizo que me exaltara y como consecuencia una ola de dolor recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

—¡D-Desgraciado! –le reclamé -¿C-Como pudiste? ¡Esa era mi salida del país!

—No irás a ningún lugar sin mí, dentro de unos días estarán listos mis documentos y nos iremos juntos de este país, no tu sola, recuerda, eres de mi propiedad y solo puedes salir conmigo (N/L).

No pude reclamar más ¿Por qué? Por qué el muy miserable sabía que yo lo amaba, que al romper ese boleto, el llamarme por mi nombre, veía en mí un rastro de felicidad, si, estaba muy feliz de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, sin embargo las ganas de darle una paliza no se iban pero el dolor me hacía desistir de moverme, el soltó una pequeña risa y yo me di la vuelta en la cama, ya que sentía el rostro caliente y eso solo era un estúpido sonrojo de niña tonta, Dios quería golpearme yo misma por lo idiota que actuaba. Después de eso nos fuimos juntos a Italia, él y yo terminamos nuestros estudios en el exterior, cursamos la universidad en distintas carreras, el por finanzas, yo por derecho. Cuando nos graduamos, le entregué las pequeñas acciones de esa gran empresa, debía de ajustarse a su área de estudio y finalmente llegó el matrimonio. A los chicos no los volví a ver a excepción de James y su esposa Marie, el consiguió rastrearme cuando me mudé de Italia a Inglaterra, hicimos las paces y desde entonces nos mantuvimos en contacto. Pero mi vida de luchadora jamás cesó, cuando no estábamos en nuestras cosas nos la pasábamos luchando o entre nosotros o en cualquier lugar que dijeran de peleas callejeras, la locura paró cuando nació mi hija.

_Presente (Inglaterra):_

Una tacleada de su parte me envío al pasto, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo de recuperarme y se sentó encima de mi, mientras me sujetaba las manos.

—¡Te tengo herbívora!

—¿Q-Que haras a-ahora?

Creo que tomando la iniciativa hubiese salido un poco ilesa, pero ¡no! Tenia que decir eso y el imbécil sin una pizca de piedad comenzó a besarme salvajemente, sin que me percatara ya había bajado el cierre del traje y comenzaba a sacármelo, ni corta ni perezosa le ayudaba con su tarea, tenía pequeños rasguños en mi cuerpo y él con su experta lengua los acariciaba sacándome sonoros gemidos, si damas y caballeros la dama Hibari estaba bien excitada por los tratos de su esposo y a medida que yo me sometía a sus caprichos, él se volvía mas salvaje.

—!Ah!...K-Kyoya ¿E-Estas tan desesperado?

A pesar de dejarme sin ropa, y cumpliendo su trabajo de jugar con mi cuerpo, sostuvo con algo de brusquedad mi rostro. No se, pero ver sus expresiones, sobre todo sus ojos, esos que hablaban por si solos, me hacian sentir la mujer mas afortunada del universo.

—Si...Eres la única que me hace mandar al demonio mi paciencia y si sigues hablando no respondo por mis acciones

Se lanzó nuevamente a besarme salvajemente, yo le desabroché la camisa para sentir su piel, era fría, sin embargo sus expertas manos que acariciaban mis pechos y uno de mis muslos se sentía tan cálida. Se quitó el pantalón y sin un rastro de piedad me penetró, arquee mi espalda, y lo maldije nuevamente, era una bestia salvaje. Se movió de inmediato y yo no paraba de gemir y decir su nombre, cosa que a él le encantaba por que a medida que lo hacia él aceleraba el ritmo.

—!Ah!...K-Kyoya!...Ugh!...Ah...Ah...M-Mas, mas!

—!Ah!...!Ugh!...!Ah!

Me hizo levantar un poco y colocarme en cuatro para penetrarme con más soltura y sentir su longitud por completo. Era el puto amo de los amantes ¿Porque? Podría ser el diablo en persona, sin embargo te llevaba al cielo y mas allá. Volvimos nuevamente a la primera posición, él encima de mí y con mis piernas le envolví su cintura, yo solo quería sentirlo mas dentro de mi.

—!Ah!...K-Kyoya ya casi llego... Ah!...Ah!

—!Ah...!

Cuando llegamos al orgasmo sentí una calidez recorrer todo mi cuerpo, además del beso tan apasionado que me dio mi esposo. Me afiance mas a él, estaba agotada después de tanto jaleo, sin embargo tenia que darle la sorpresa a mi querido Kyoya antes de caer dormida, verán cuanto disfrutaré verlo sufrir.

—K-Kyoya eres un p-pervertido sin r-remedio.

—Hmn...T-Tu tampoco te quedas a-atrás.

—!D-Dime ¿Te divertiste?

—N-No me gusta repetir las cosas herbívora, pero como eres tan sínica, lo diré, domar a tan bella rareza...Es un deleite p-para mi

—!Q-Que bueno perro idiota!, por que te tengo u-una s-sorpresa

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré su regalo.

—Estoy embarazada...Felicidades serás padre por segunda vez y prepárate hare estos 7 meses un infierno para ti.

Lamí su oreja sensualmente y cuando quedé recostada al césped pude ver la palidez en su rostro, a lo mejor recordó lo que sucedió hace 10 años, le sonreí y por fin caí rendida. Ese seria el comienzo de un largo, largo verano para el pervertido más sexy que he conocido en mi vida, perdón el Lobo Idiota.

.**..Fin****…**.

**N/A:** Cha chaaaá! Quinto Capítulo y el final del Reto FicxFic" Paz ds xzb. Bien, se que exageré un poco con Hibari, por ello me disculpo, sin embargo no es que precisamente quería una copia fiel y exacta del prefecto mas temido de Namimori jejeje! Ahora si, eso es todo amig s, Otra cosita, si quieren **Omakes** de lo que sucedió después de que se largaran a Italia tendré que ver muchos reviews pidiéndolo. A contestar por fin los reviews

**paz ds xzb:** Bueno espero que esta loca historia te haya gustado, gomene por tardar, es que como siempre muchas cosas me pasaron, en fin, el Carnívoro tuvo una pareja digna para el (o sea tú y todas las que lo leyeron, mas un toquecito salvaje hahaha! Bien me divertí mucho con este fic.

**Chiyo Asakura:** Mi querida y preciada Beta Reader, muchísimas gracias por orientarme, guiarme y señalarme mis errores en el mini fic Hontoni Arigato (Hace reverencia) También por desviarte de tus deberes por mis caprichos _.

**Sheblunar:** Bien, espero que esto haya calmado tus dudas, fue un reto y mas bien tarde con el final, espero cumpla con tus expectativas.

**Guest:** espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, pues yo también amo a Hibari y los Oc son buenos, a veces imaginarse ser la compañera, novia o amante de alguno de los chicos sexys de KHR es de desear. Bueno subiré más de Hibari para que los disfrutes, algunos ya están arriba como la sombra, el guardián de la nube, entre otros.

**nancyclaudinec:** A pesar de que comentaste 2 capis puedo decir que también me diste ánimos de seguir adelante, me había bloqueado, pero creo que esto era realmente lo que esperaba para el final y posibles omakes jojojojo, muchas gracias por comentar Nancy-chan.

**YURIKO CHUN-LI:** Yuriko-chan arigato, tu siempre dándome ánimos para continuar con mis historias, si quería algo digno para ese poderoso ser como lo es Hibari Kyoya, si también recordé que parte de mi infancia fui asediada por muchos y en ocasiones estaba completamente sola, sin su valor pero veía que estar como estaba era preferible a estar siendo humillada. Bien, dejemos lo malo atrás, espero te sientas mejor y seguiré subiendo capítulos finales, jojojjoojojo.

Bianchi se despide.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


End file.
